Crystal Child
by Azuranaito
Summary: "When the time comes, when the darkness disappears, you will have your freedom, crystal child, Kamaria." This all started because of the search for a superweapon. The weapon was a child, sealed away long ago because of fear. Darkness. And now he's set her free. Free to walk the Earth again among humans. Only to end it all later on. But does he really want to?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Child

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from this Invader Zim story except for the OC. This cartoon belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, but if it belonged to me, it'd still be running because it is freaking hilarious.**

 **A/N: I am aware that I still have Serenade to work on. But, I wanted to go ahead and start writing this, because it seems like a good idea right now. And apologies later on in the story if I can't keep Zim or Dib in character.**

 **Well, all that aside, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 1: The Human Crystal

Zim typed away furiously on his computer to locate an ancient relic of extreme power. He hadn't been to the Skool in three days, not like he cared anyway. The teacher was worthless on speaking information that could lead to the mass genocide of the human race. He scanned an omnidirectional holographic model of the Earth itself, scanning for anything that could be a massive threat to mankind. After countless hours of search have proven fruitless, Zim stormed out of his chair and began pacing around.

"This is RUBBISH! Rubbish, I say! Surely the Earthen's greatest weapon is not that well hidden! How can they hide it from ZIM?! They are idiots, idiots, I say!" Zim screeched to himself in frustration. The Irken invader paced around some more, growing increasingly frustrated.

"GRAAH! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! HOW CAN THEY HIDE THEIR WEAPON SO WELL?!" He screamed. Then Zim marched back to the computer and sat down in the chair, typing furiously again for about thirty more minutes before stopping.

"Computer, how many Earth days have I been searching for this elusive weapon?"

" _Three Earth days."_

"What is the charge on my PAK?"

 _"About 56%. You have enough charge for one more Earth day and about 25% of another."_

Zim placed a hand where his chin should be in deep thought. What should he do? It wasn't like his search was getting him anywhere, and yet, he's virtually searched the entire Earth for a weapon! Even the Antarctic, and there was no life to be found there anymore. He's searched for a weapon using scanners on the U.S soil, but there was nothing but the atom bombs. Garbage. The Armada's cannon's have laid waste to Blorch in less than a day. It would take a thousand human atom bomb to destroy the whole human race.

 _Great. The only weapon I did find that was a good possibility to use was the atom bombs, and those things are useless compared to the Armada's cannons! Ugh, what now?_ Zim thought to himself. He facepalmed, then slammed his head on the computer's keyboard in defeat.

"Computer, what day is it? Thursday?"

 _"Incorrect. Today is Friday. "_

"And what is the time?"

 _" 7:44. You have 16 minutes to make it to the skool."_

Well, that didn't help. 16 minutes was about how long it took to get there to the skool. But, it wasn't like the Irken cared anyway, he did miss three days just this week looking for a superweapon. He went up to the house level of the base to grab his human disguise, which, really were just a wig and a pair of blue contact lenses.

"GIR! Where are you? I need you to stay inside today. GIR?" There was no response from the S.I.R unit. It was quieter than it normally was. Zim sighed in annoyance. He didn't have the time for this. Maybe if he ran, he could barely make it. He glared, then begrudgingly, ran as fast as he could.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 _One minute to the bell, and still no sign of the spaceboy. He's missed four days in a row. Sounds like Zim is planning something big!_ Dib thought to himself. But, he was proven to be disappointed, when, just as the bell began to ring, Zim burst through, falling flat on his face.

"Ow..." He groaned. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. There were a few tears in his uniform and a few hairs were out of place on his wig, but apart from that, the alien seemed to be alright. A few kids were laughing, not like he exactly cared at the moment. He walked to his desk and stole a seat, rubbing at the cuts on his arm. Blood was pouring from those cuts, especially one on his leg.

 _At least they can't see I'm bleeding. Good, that keeps me from compromising my mission. Now, after this, I have to go back to finding the weapon._

There was a hiss from the elderly Ms. Bitters, and everyone silenced. "Alright _children,_ since I've used up my time this month to talk about how we're all doomed, I am going to talk about something else. A recent satellite scan from the Membrane Labs found a highly concentrated amount of radiation on Mount Everest,"

All of the students' interest was piqued then, Zim and Dib included. Ms. Bitters pulled the projection screen down and activated the aged projector. A picture of the "highest mountain in the world by talk of elevation" was shown. "This is the picture of the mountain itself. While there have been many people that perished trying to climb this mountain, there has yet to have been a human to set foot in what was claimed to be a myriad of caverns inside the mountain of extremes. In one of those caverns lies something with extreme amounts of energy inside,"

That was enough info to get Zim excited for once. He raised his hand and began waving it. Ms. Bitters hissed, rasping out, "What, Zim?!" Zim settled down and, calmly, asked, "How much energy can be found in those caverns?"

"Nobody really knows for sure." Was all she said before droning away from the topic and going into the death toll of Mount Everest. Zim tuned her out, considering that the area where the Mount Everest was, honestly, was the only place on his omnidirectional holographic model of the Earth that he hadn't checked. That was, admittedly, a little bit embarrassing. He scribbled down a few notes for his upcoming plan.

Dib looked over his shoulder from the corner of his eye at his rival. Planning. That was what the Irken was doing, and Dib knew it from the smug smile on the alien's face. But was he really crazy enough to go to Mount Everest? Knowing Zim, that was _EXTREMELY_ probable. Though, he wasn't so stupid as to fly there in his Voot Runner, and actually scale the mountain. No, that was pure bloody stupidity all in its own right.

The bell rang for recess, and all of the human children escaped the room. It wasn't til after they all left that Zim followed suit, the smug, prideful look still remained on his face. Dib glared a look that screamed "If looks could kill..." before leaving the room.

Dib continued to watch his rival with the same glare he had when he left the classroom. Zim was still writing down stuff on that sheet of paper, probably things he was going to need when he extracts the weapon.

"Gaz, are you seeing this? He's got an effective plan this time; I remember those radiation readings well from when Dad showed me back at the labs. Gaz? Gaz, are you listening?" Dib asked his sister. Gaz wasn't paying attention, she was just playing her Gameslave 2. An uninterested sound escaped her.

"Man, why does nobody see these threats? Am I really the only one interested in protecting the human race?" Dib whined to nobody in particular. "Shut your mouth before I rip your arm off and stick it down your throat, Dib. Just face it: there's nothing to protect. The human race is nothing but a bunch of dumb fucking morons. And Zim is just another moron, like you." And she left while continuing to play her Gameslave 2.

Meanwhile on the other side of the playground, Zim was making a small checklist of items to bring on the Voot Runner while trying to find this "concentration of extreme energy on the mountain of extremes". He drummed his pencil on the disused wood bench in deep thought. He went over his checklist carefully.

 _Oxygen tanks? Check. Oxygen masks? Check. A heating apparatus for the Voot Runner? Tricky. A coat for myself? Check. Juice, so Zim does not get dehydration (is that even possible in the cold? And do I even need to worry about that?)? Check; there's probably still some at the base unless GIR didn't waste it all. A rubber pig to keep GIR preoccupied? Definitely. But there's something I'm missing? Maybe the heating apparatus?_

Zim stared at the list with fixed attention, trying to think of the thing he was missing. So far, it all seemed to check out fine except maybe that heating apparatus. Oh yes, now he remembers. Stronger glass shielding for the Runner; apparently high altitudes and blistering cold on Earth shatters the glass. He'll have to make the modifications later.

He rubbed at his eyes. Funny, were it the lenses bothering him again, or was he actually... _tired_? Irkens generally didn't need sleep unless the charge of their PAKs were low. He'd have to go into sleep mode before he did anything else on his plan... maybe. He was a very stubborn Irken, and doing certain things were considered weak.

Zim groaned in irritation. He slid his checklist and pencil inside his PAK and laid down on his side in the splintering wood bench. Was he really doing that? Succumbing to such weakness? Apparently so; his eyes were already closing. But, unfortunately, he only got five minutes of rest before Dib woke him up.

"What are you planning, Spaceboy?!" Dib yelled. _So much for a peaceful awakening._ Zim thought bitterly and sarcastically to himself. What he said out loud though had a much different tone. "I'm just writing down a- how you say- a "to-do list" for the weekend. Must you always be in Zim's business, filthy human?" Zim snarled in frustration before getting off the wooden bench and walking off. The bell was ringing for the humans to go back inside.

Of course, what Zim said, Dib didn't believe. Heck, the boy was beyond paranoid now, and was technically borderline insane. And it was all because of that alien! He was the cause of all of that. He was going to bring the Earth to its end unless Dib did something. Frankly, he should stop these notions; what was the point anymore? Nobody believed him!

Grumbling to himself, he walked back inside the skool. And, while the rest of the day went slow, it was an easy day, luckily.

But what of Zim? What was he going to do? Well, Dib intended to find out.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Later that afternoon, Dib snuck into the enemy base. He his in the little bush he usually hides in and looked through the window. Zim wasn't really doing anything at the moment except disinfecting and bandaging the cuts he had on his arms and the one large cut on his leg. That one _poured_ blood. How the kids in the classroom didn't notice _that_ were beyond both the human and alien.

"Grrr, stupid animals. Note to self: don't ever pull a stupid stunt like that again. Vaulting over those splintered fences was one of the worst ideas Zim has ever had." Zim grumbled to no one. Well, no one other than his robot minions, Minimoose and GIR. Minimoose was helping bandage the wound on Zim's leg. At least one robot wasn't totally useless.

"Why's your leg pink, Mastaah?" GIR asked with a childish grin. "My leg is bleeding, GIR. Irkens have pink blood. Agh, great gods of Irk, this hurts. Stop wrapping, Minimoose." Zim commanded. The floating moose replied with a squeak before bandaging Zim's right arm.

"Ugh, at least this will all be worth it, once I have that weapon. But, all things aside, I need to know what else I have to bring... Computer, what is the charge of my PAK?"

 _" 36%. And unless you have a portable charger, you won't be able to make the trip back from the mountain with your current charge."_

Zim facepalmed again, laughing dryly. "Of course! That and the heating apparatus. Ok, that makes sense. But my PAK will shut down into systemic stasis. It'll charge gradually, so I'll basically be asleep during that. That being said, what would happen in a eventuality where I may forget the charger?"

 _"There will be a 100% chance of disaster, since GIR is always unaware of what's happening. The Voot Runner will crash, killing all occupants."_

Now that seemed to unnerve Zim. He got up from the sofa, and paced around a little bit. He took out the pencil and checklist and revised it, including the portable PAK charger.

"OK, that seems to include everything. But, wait, Computer? Would I lose the charge in my PAK faster because of the cold?"

 _"Yes, considering that you will be in extreme cold. Protective clothing and proper heating are advised."_

Zim nodded in understanding, with a leering smile on his face. He left the house area of the base through the out of place toilet elevator in the kitchen, ready to put his evil plan into action. And, unfortunately...

Dib didn't even hear a single word. Not a single word! Zim usually shrieks at the top of his lungs about something like this! Was the incompetent Irken invader getting smarter? Or was his "idiocy" a facade? Dib did see something much noticibly different in the invader's body language, however. He was much calmer than normal. Excited, but still calm.

With nothing to go by, and the fact that the security system was tightened up; another thing that surprised Dib as of last week, the child paranormal investigator went back to his house and waited the for the storm to come.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Several hours later, in an underground hangar of the base, Zim had several items stowed up but not stored inside his Voot Runner. There were three oxygen tanks, an oxygen mask, a couple blankets, a small cylindrical device with cords running out of it that had the Irken symbol, a rubber pig, which GIR was already playing with, and a couple extra items like the juice and a thermos of hot chocolate. That wasn't really on the list, but GIR wore Zim down to the wire.

"Alright GIR, I have the modifications to the Runner complete, now we just need to account for the weight. We won't really know how much the weapon weighs, but, we can track it down. I managed to rig up an energy detector with the spare amount of time I had modifying the Voot Runner. With it- oh, GIR, will you stop playing with that damn pig long enough to listen?!"

"Wheeee! Rocket pig! Fly!" GIR tossed to pig in the air, but in a flash, it was caught by Zim, who was glaring at the little robot with a deep scowl on his face.

"My piggie..." GIR said sadly. Zim threw it down on the ground and pinned it under his foot where it made a shrill squeak in protest. "Focus, GIR! This is the best plan I have ever come up with and all you want to do is play with a toy pig, eat, sleep, or ANY COMBINATION OF THE THREE! THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY BE MY BIGGEST CHANCE TO DESTROY THE EARTH, AND I WON'T HAVE IT RUINED! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK METAL SKULL AND YOUR TINY, MICROSCOPIC BRAIN, YOU STUPID USELESS SCRAP HEAP, I WILL NOT HAVE MY MISSION RUINED BY YOUR CHILDISH IDIOCY! **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR**?!"

GIR trembled in fear, tears threatening to burst from his cyan eyes. His master was very serious this time. Zim usually wasn't this laser focused and steel willed with things like these, and with the fury he spat this time, GIR didn't even need a brain to know he had to stay behaved. He steeled himself up, much to Zim's delight.

"Good. Don't cry when we get there. Now let's load up these supplies." And that's what they did for fifteen minutes. The last thing added to the ship was the portable charger, which Zim hooked up into a small, oddly shaped outlet. That was easy enough, but when it was all over with, there was the sound of a transmission signal from the Computer.

"That's... peculiar. Wonder who that could be."

He walked to the Computer, figuring out the transmission was coming from the Armada. He opened a transmission, and the faces of the Tallest came up.

"Oh, my Tallest! What a surprise, I was just about to leave the base." Zim explained. "Zim, I'm surprised you haven't contacted us in over a month. Not that we care or anything, but what have you been doing? It's a surprise inspection." Tallest Red explained. "Yeah, so what have you been planning?"

"Well, I haven't had anything planned yet, sirs. But I have found recent scans of a massive amount of energy in the caves of the deadliest mountain on the Earth. For about three Earth days, I've been trying to find a weapon to destroy the planet. However, the energy readings on this specific weapon are greater than that of an atom bomb. Now, if I may, sirs, I must take my leave." And the transmission ended.

"OK, GIR, let's go! But first, I need to check the current charge of my PAK." Plugging a mechanical arm into an outlet, the charge of the PAK was revealed on screen. It was 27%.

"Hm. At least I have the portable charger installed. Now let's go." With that, Zim and GIR boarded the Runner. The launch sequences were logged in, coordinates on screen, Voot Runner set on autopilot. Everything was ready. The doors to the hangar opened, revealing the blue sky that was ahead. The sun was starting to go down.

"Launch in T-minus ten seconds." All systems were go. Nothing holding them back. It was very rare that a plan like this was going so well. Zim smiled with an unnerving shimmer in his magenta eyes. The countdown echoed in his mind. 10... 9... 8... It was the beginning of the end, in a way. 7... 6... 5... The true nightmare was about to be found. 4... 3... And the Dib-human wasn't going to stop him.

Not this time.

2... 1...! "Ignition. Hangar doors are open, and we are ready. All systems go. Are you ready, GIR?" Zim asked. "I's scared, Mastaah. But yeah, I's weady." GIR replied. Zim only nodded before activating the ship. It sped out of the hangar with impressive speed and a sonicboom, shattering the windows of the base and nearby houses.

"This is the moment of truth, GIR! When we find the weapon, the Earthens might as well kiss their asses goodbye!" Then Zim did his evil laugh. GIR giggled along for a second. "I like asses. They're donkeys, right?" GIR asked, giggling again. Zim quirked an antenna in confusion.

"I don't really know what that has to do with anything, GIR, but yes. Donkeys are called that too. But, nevermind that. I have the coordinates to the mountain locked. It will take several hours even with the Runner flying at this speed, so, I will take the opportunity to charge my PAK. In the meantime, don't. Touch. ANYTHING! Except your pig. But DO NOT throw it! Is that understood?"

GIR nodded, fiddling his metal fingers. He really wasn't interested in playing with it right now. GIR was struck with a brief start when cables shot out from Zim's PAK and connected in the little slot above the Irken's seat. They were just the charging cords plugging into the portable PAK charger. Zim slumped over in his seat, eyes closed, a small bit of his snake like tongue sticking out.

GIR didn't really seem to care at the moment. It was nice and quiet. That usually bored the little robot, but taking a nap didn't really seem like a bad idea. The S.I.R unit curled up in his seat, closing his cyan eyes in a peaceful slumber. The ship kept flying. It was smooth sailing from here.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 _CRASH!_ The sound of metal groaning woke the invader and the robot. The cords plugging into the portable charger retracted back into Zim's PAK. _CRASH!_ It sounded like they had arrived near the mountains. The energy detector was going crazy, and it seems the Runner was flying right into a blizzard. Wind, ice, and powder snow blocked all field of vision through the windshield, so whatever Zim was flying into, he was flying blind.

He turned off the autopilot and started flying the ship again. The energy detector keep beeping like a sonar, the weapon being 20 clicks to the northeast. That was the only sense of direction Zim had right now; the energy detector.

 _CRASH!_ The sound of ice ramming the ship made the sound of metal bending and groaning even worse. But if the Voot Runner could survive multiple trips through the freezing vacuum of space, then it should be able to survive an Earthen blizzard.

"Hang on, GIR! We'll have to land on any acloves if there is any, this storm is just too much!"

"Will the shippy ship take it, Mastaah?" GIR asked. Zim shrugged, a look of worry on his face. "I hope so. Otherwise we won't have a way home. 12 clicks to the north. At least we are getting close, GIR. Hold on to your pig, I'm going to speed up a little bit more." GIR nodded and squeezed his rubber pig tight as Zim eased up the speed of the ship. In a way, he was flying into disaster.

But did he care? Yes and no. He didn't care about the damage the Runner took, as long as it could still fly. However, he did care about getting back to the base intact, GIR included. He actually cared a little bit for the little machine. But if he could only listen more... that would be heaven.

Only a few more clicks, and they would be in the cave, right on top of the weapon. Zim began to slow the ship down to the speed it was originally going, but the winds seemed to get worse the closer he got to the cave.

Until, he finally made it. The ship landed in the cave, and the energy detector was beeping like bloody hell! Pulling on the coat that he had thrown in the ship before departing, Zim opened the hatch of the Runner, leaping out into the cave. GIR followed suit, immediately noticing many shiny gemstones.

Very shiny, was actually an understatement. The cave was filled with huge rose quartz crystals as far as their eyes can see! And they were actually _glowing_! Glowing with raw, untapped, unknown energy, and it was making the scanner go haywire, as there were multiple signals over all directions. Zim grumbled in irritation as the scanner kept beeping erratically. He kept following one particular signal that was literally frying the power of the scanner. When he got closer, the power shorted out and the screen cracked, right down the middle.

"Really? This happens now? Ugh, useless machine. But at least I know the weapon is near- great Mother of Irk, that is a _GIGANTIC CRYSTAL_!" Zim shrieked in surprise. And he was right! This particular crystal was taller than all of the little ones. It stood at about 7'8; making it about the same height as the Tallests. Imagine how much the thing would've weighed if the Runner could carry it. Of course, Zim wasn't foolish enough to do such a thing with a blizzard going on.

He took a closer look at the rock. It was so... shiny. So smooth and polished. He could see his own reflection in the gemstone crystal. He placed a three fingered hand on its surface. Even with the rubber gloves on, he could make out the smooth texture. Some powder snow and dust got on the glove, but what he saw inside the crystal shocked him.

What he saw was a foot and a bit of a human's leg. Using the spider legs in his PAK, Zim clambered up to a height where he could dust the crystal off to reveal what was frozen in it. To his surprise, once he cleared the dust and snow off, he could make out a female human child was inside the crystal! A human! Was this the weapon that he so coveted?

Zim looked at his broken energy detector. The highest concentrations of power were being radiated from the inside out of the crystal. He was very perplexed how a crystal could hold a human in stasis. That's what it looked like to him, anyway. The girl was had one leg curled behind the other, the leg pointing straight down. He couldn't make out much of nothing, other than the position of the body and the fact that her hair looked... like she was suspended in water almost? He couldn't really tell.

Zim couldn't tell if this human girl was the weapon or not, but since the energy detector died within seconds of coming in close contact with the specific crystal, he had to assume that she was, indeed, the weapon in question. But how was he going to extract her out from the crystal without killing her; that is, if she was even alive. And what was that uneven lump in the ice? It was really starting to get irritating.

Growling in irritation, Zim kicked at the lump, wincing in pain afterwards. A glint of pink flashed out against the stark white. That made him quirk an antenna in confusion and surprise. He brushed the ice off of the flat rose quartz prism. Strange words were etched on it, words that Zim had seen before.

 _Cum venit tempus,_

 _Donec tenebris perit,_

 _Erit vobis libertatem,_

 _Puer cristallum, Kamaria._

He murmured the words under his breath and quirked a nonexistent eyebrow in response. "What in the name of Mother Irk? What kind of human gibberish is _this_?" He asked nobody in particular. GIR was too busy trying to pull a small rose quartz crystal out from the permafrost, so Zim was staring at the prism by himself.

He was debating on saying the words out loud. He wasn't very sure about them to begin with, what with the words being complete gibberish to him and all. But, it was somewhat suspicious that there was a plaque in front of a holding chamber to what Zim believes could be the beginning of the end of the human race. Was this what he really wanted?

Yep. He wanted it a little too much. He wanted to end the human race with one of their own, and perhaps earn the respect of his Tallests in the process. Not wanting to wait anymore, Zim spoke the words of the prism aloud. And, for a few moments, nothing happened.

Then, with a flash of light, the crystal glowed a brighter shade of pink, and shattered into a myriad of pieces. It knocked Zim back two feet, the Irken landing on his behind in the ice. The plaque didn't shatter like the crystal, and the human girl started to fall to the ground. Acting on impulse, the Irken invader caught her before she fell to the ground, landing on his belly, wincing in pain afterwards. He landed right on top of the cut leg, but the girl was unscathed.

"OK, GIR, let's go back to the base." Zim commanded, struggling to stand up with the female human in his arms. "Can I have these rocks? They're so pretty!" GIR exclaimed with child-like glee. "Get them, and the tablet under my foot. We need to study them. But yes, you can keep one crystal as a souvenir."

"Yay! I go get the crystals now!" And while Zim carried the girl to the Voot Runner, GIR gathered a lot of the crystals, actually obeying and getting the crystal plaque. It was heavy to the little robot, but he was able to carry it. Zim had the human child in the back of the runner with the supplies. He knew the blanket he brought for GIR would come in handy for something else. Now he knew what.

GIR came back to the Runner with a bunch of crystals in his metal head, and the crystal plaque. He set it down next to the girl. Zim shut the hatch of the Voot, and activated the launch sequence again. The ship flew out of the cave and back into the storm.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

The ship was still flying. It had been flying on autopilot for a while now. Zim stared at the human girl lying unconscious on the ship's floor. She looked much different from the filthy humans he had seen back in the city. She was a ghostly, deathly pale white, and her hair was as white as the icy ground the crystals had jutted from.

But the strangest thing about her, were the dark pink and blue markings that were all over her body. They were very pretty on and around her eyes. Blue marks were on her right eye and all over her right side, the same applying on her left eye and left side. A ragged brown tunic was all she wore, as she didn't have any shoes. Another thing Zim noticed was that she had clawlike fingernails. They were about two and one half inches long, longer than average human fingernails. Irkens usually had claws longer than that, especially the Tallest. But there were some, like service drones, that had claws about as long as this human's.

Zim stared at the girl's unconscious form. The ship had long since escaped the blizzards of Mount Everest, but the second time flying through the storm, he could see. The blizzards parted way surrounding the Runner. How strange. That wasn't natural.

Zim walked back to his seat and watched as the ship kept flying over the ocean. There was enough fuel to make it back to the city, and all he could see at the moment was the sapphire blue ocean. He hated water with a fiery passion, but the blue ocean was so... pretty. It gave him a small feeling of homesickness for some reason, but he can't remember what.

The cords of the PAK plugged into the charger. Zim felt his eyes growing heavier. He looked at GIR, who was asleep with his artificial tongue hanging out, then at the human, then at the ocean, then back at the human. His eyes were about to close.

 _I will study her later. The human is alive, but I wonder... what of those markings on her body? What does that tablet mean? And how does she possess enough energy to destroy my tracker and divert the storm? That will be figured out in time._

 _And I hope she will truly be the beginning of the end._

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: This will be a longer story than Serenade. Also, I am aware that I might have made Zim a little OOC. But, that's how it'll be in this story, honestly. I'm gonna make him a little more intelligent than the cartoon's canon. Surprisingly, this is longer than any chapter of any story I've ever wrote, and heck, I've worked on this for only two days! New record for me!**

 **But, a little heads up for next chapter: when the girl wakes up in the next chapter, keep in mind that her dialogue for the most of next chapter will be in brackets, like this "[statement.]" That will be because the girl will be speaking another language throughout most of that chapter, and it takes a LOT of work to translate all those words. I think I've said enough, so...**

 **New Invader Zim FanFiction author, CallieSizemore601, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Child

 **Disclaimer: *points to previous disclaimer* Also, I don't own any of other shows and the movie mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Integration, Part 1

 _Beep beep beep_! The sound of the alert roused Zim from his slumber. The cords that charged his PAK retracted back to their rightful place. He was almost to the base. The filthy cesspool of a city was able to be seen this time. Everything looked so small from up here.

Zim looked to his right and saw GIR, still asleep. He peered over his shoulder and saw the human weapon, still unconscious. Everything was alright right now. It wasn't long from now and he'd be right over the green and pink base that stuck out like a sore thumb in the cul-de-sac.

"GIR, wake up. We're almost home." Zim said, shaking the little S.I.R unit. "Mowning alweady? Are we home yet, Mastaah?" GIR asked. Zim's antennae flattened and his eyes narrowed in a look that said, "Wow, that was a stupid question".

"We aren't home yet GIR, but we are close to the base. In about five more minutes, we'll be above the hangar door."

And, apparently, five minutes had passed, because the ship was automatically descending into the underground hangar. When it landed inside, Zim opened the doors of the Runner, carrying the human girl in the blanket he had covered her up with back at Mount Everest. It was strange to him, how he could carry a creature that was easily seen to be taller than himself. It was either the girl that weighed so light, or the fact that the Irken may be getting stronger. The thought of that made him beam with silent pride.

GIR followed along, carrying the tablet of rose quartz that had the words etched in it. Zim didn't even ask the little S.I.R unit to carry the plaque, so that was a surprise in its own self. They walked to the lab, where Zim set the girl on an autopsy table, and GIR to put the tablet and his rose quartz crystals on a shelf. GIR snatched one and ran off, giggling, eager to show Minimoose his new souvenir.

However, Zim didn't need the robot to leave yet. "GIR! Come here." GIR did as instructed, waltzing next to his superior. "Could you get the strap suit? I'll remove the rags on her body." Zim instructed. "Cans I have tacoooooooss?" The little S.I.R unit asked, going into a trance. "Sure, later, but that isn't important right now! Just get the strap suit and- AAAAAAAAH!" Zim screamed to the top of his Irken lungs. He shielded his eyes and his face was as red as a tomato.

"She's naked! Why you red, Mastaah?"

"Because she is naked, you imbecile! Just hand me the strap suit. I'll have to put it on her myself." Zim said, audibly shuddering. He slowly uncovered his eyes at the sight of the unclothed human on the table. GIR had the strap suit ready. It reminded Zim of something he saw on an old movie. What was the name of that movie? Oh yeah. "The Fifth Element".

GIR handed his master the strap suit. The robot couldn't understand why his master was so flustered. But Zim knew. It was a taboo to touch an unclothed female on several planets, including Irk. This might not apply to Earthens, but hell, Earthen _children_ commit sexual harassment AND contact at the hellish skool. Honestly, the thought of Zim doing that almost made him vomit on the unconscious body. He was relieved when he finally got the straps on the girl's body.

"Well, that's that. At least she isn't completely undressed. Ugh. That's disgusting though. Usually a human would have at least _something_ to cover their nether regions. Now all I need now is another power scanner, and the heart monitor hooked up as well as a blood sample, and the almighty Zim shall take a break!"

"And then we have tacos?" GIR asked. "And then _you_ have tacos, GIR. I'm not eating anymore human filth." Then Zim turned back towards the human and connected some electrodes to monitor her heartbeat. He also took a sample of blood with a needle and injected it into a vial. "Computer, lower some cables down, I want her off the table."

Cables began to fall from the roof, ensnaring the arms of the human girl, raising her off the autopsy table and onto the floor. Zim tilted his head to the side when he got a glimpse of the girl's back. The strap suit covered most of the front and some of the back, though that wasn't really needed much; her long white hair covered more of her back than the straps. He pushed back the mass of locks and saw more markings. They seemed to intersect at the middle, but within the areas of pale white skin, was the image of what appeared to be the girl. He saw a flame like pattern he assumed was the girl's hair. Her eyes were dead white; or at least what the skin suggested. The patterns around her eyes were flaring, and by the clash of pink and blue where her arms were, they suggested a spell was flying.

Zim quirked a nonexistent brow in curiosity, running a hand down the jutting spinal bone. It suggested she could have scoliosis. Or that she was very starved, but he saw only a few ribs when he briefly glanced at her nude figure trying to get the strap suit on.

He then looked at the heart monitor. It showed that the human was, indeed, alive. How a human could be alive, yet so deathly pale, he couldn't understand. Neither the Dib or even the Gaz humans were that pale. But, even alive, and even with the gloves on, Zim felt that she was cold. He wasn't sure if she was this was because she was still cold from the trip back from the mountain, or because she was hardly clothed, but it wasn't like he cared much. He left the cables on her arms, the limbs hanging like meat in a butcher's shop.

Zim left the laboratory and went to the house level of the base. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about going to the damnable skool. He could finally take a break.

And what better way to do that by watching a little human television? Sure, he really didn't care too much for many of their inventions, but they did have a few shows. Maybe there was something on that wasn't too terrible. GIR was already back from the Krazy Taco store and was already munching away at his food, not caring at all what was on.

That was probably the only other thing he liked about the Earth. It's laziness was beneficial. Zim sunk in the couch, a feeling of disinterest bothering him.

He just wanted something to happen.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Alright, Spaceboy, what are you planning now?" Dib asked nobody in particular. He was spying on Zim again, and since that strange sonicboom blew out everyone's windows within a five mile radius, his house included, and "apparently" Zim's too, he went out to see if he can't get any information this time. He took a close look of what was going on and heard... the theme song from "Dragon Ball Z"? Well that was weird.

He saw the robot chewing on a bunch of tacos. A gemstone crystal laid on the table. Dib assumed it was just pink glass and moved on. He saw Zim sitting on the couch next to the robot, a TV remote in hand, lazily watching the anime in disinterest. Dib saw that the bandages were still on his arms and leg. Nothing new was really going on.

As he was about to leave, he saw a flash of lights from behind. "The lights! What's going on in there?! Zim!" The alien had already hopped off the couch and into his toilet elevator, going down to the base below. Dib hopped into the house and followed suit. GIR didn't even pay attention, and was watching the anime while eating his tacos.

Dib didn't even wait for the for the elevator to come back up because of how bad the lights were flashing. He fell on top of Zim, who was not only startled by what fell on him, but angered when he found out that it was the Dib-human.

"Get off of me, filthy human! Go back to your cesspool you call home!" Zim screamed. It was right next to Dib's ear, no less. "Do you have a hearing problem?! What are you planning, you monster?! I saw the lights, they were flashing like there was no tomorrow! If that isn't what a plan in progress is, I know no less." Dib retorted with a glare at his rival. The elevator stopped in the lab. What they saw surprised the hell out of them both.

The girl was up and walking. Her hair was standing up, floating, like it was on the marks, and when she was in stasis in the crystal. Her eyes were glowing a bright white as the lights flashed, objects floated and rammed into other objects. They were greeted by an ice cold wind as well. The girl also happened to be floating, much to Zim and Dib's obvious surprise.

"What... the fuck? What the fuck, Zim?! What the hell did you do to this poor girl?!" Dib asked, referring to the markings on her whole body, and the fact that she was _floating_ no less, and levitating almost every object in the lab. Zim had a smirk on his face when Dib asked that.

"I did nothing at all, Dib-stink. You know, maybe your father shouldn't announce to the world that there is a source of power in the world that has more energy than an atomic bomb lying hidden in the mountains of Mount Everest. That is where I found the child, suspended, inside a rose quartz crystal."

So that was it then. The energy that Dib's father mentioned. It wasn't a man made object or a meteorite. It was actually a human! But how was that possible?!

With her left hand, she swatted Dib off of Zim and materialized a hand out of thin air. _Psychic powers. OK, so this girl has psychic powers. What else does she have?_ To answer his mental question, the girl summoned shards of ice, harnessing the thick humid air of the lab and sending the shards towards Zim. Several of the shards rammed into the alien's face, injured arms; pretty much all over his body. _Ice powers... so that explains that wind we felt earlier. But why is she attacking Zim when he found her?_

"[Where am I, bloody fools? You'll have to answer me if you know what is good for ya!]" The girl spoke for the first time. And they didn't understand a word she said. Zim didn't even know what language she was speaking, neither did Dib, though to him, it sounded like she was speaking Latin.

"I don't understand. What is this gibberish you speak to Zim, human?" He really shouldn't have said that. She tightened her grip on Dib, and the icy onslaught of shards grew sharper. She began to flurry the icy knives at the alien. He fell to the ground, groaning, smoke forming on his body. Ice, though frozen, was still water.

"[I speak Latin, imp!]" She let her grip go on Dib, the flurries of ice died down as well. Her her fell back to where she looked human again. She still floated, but her eyes stopped glowing white. The items that were levitating fell to the ground, some breaking in the process. The girl's real, true eye color was a very dark, icy blue. Icier than the artificial blue contacts Zim wears in his disguise.

Her glare didn't waver as she got closer to Zim. Her eyes locked in with his magenta eyes. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw the green skin, the bug like eyes, and the antennae. "[What manner of a creature are you?]" She asked in her native tongue. Of course, Zim didn't really understand. But he was amazed at the power she displayed. Whatever energy she used to float and make his lab equipment fly around like that; he'd have to clean the mess later, but whatever that was, that was amazing! He wanted her to be swayed to join him.

But first... there was the matter of the language issue. He didn't speak Latin. The girl seemed to understand English, but there was the matter of speaking it. A wolfish grin grew on Zim's face as he thought of an idea. Dib had a look of fear to the contrast of the evil grin on the alien.

"No, wait, kid-"

"[Be quiet, insolent wretch! Go back from whence thy came!]" With that, the psychic hand materialized again, and she threw Dib out of the base. Zim practically giggled with excitement. He was as giddy as a human school girl, or Tallest Purple when he gets his favorite snacks. If she didn't hesitate to throw that _bug_ out of his base, she could do worse.

So much worse. And he loved the lucid dream that thought placed in his mind. But how was he going to teach this human English? He had to ponder that thought a little bit more for the moment, but now, he had to show the Tallests what he found.

"Can you follow please, human?" Zim asked in his most polite voice. The girl stopped levitating and walked towards the Irken. "Before I go on, can you tell me your name, human? Naaaaaaaamme. Naaaaaame." He enunciated slowly. "Naaaame?" She repeated. "Yes, human girl weapon beast. Name." He replied. "Name... is... Kamaria." Kamaria said slowly.

 _Like the name Kamaria on the tablet. That makes sense. But what about the rest?_ Zim pondered for a moment. Shaking that thought to the side, he went to the computer and contacted the Tallests. Red and Purple's faces appeared on the screen. Kamaria had a look of pure surprise on her face.

"[Amazing! What matter of witchery is this? Shall you teach me this, green imp? And there is more of you? Why are they so bone thin?]" Kamaria asked in her native Latin, pressing her face against the glass of the screen excitedly. "Zim, why in bloody hell is there a human pressing up against the communicator?" Tallest Red asked. "Yeah, and why is she speaking some weird language, pale, and... unclothed? Are you comitting a taboo crime?" Tallest Purple added, shuddering like Zim had done moments ago.

"Ziiiiim? Zim name?" Kamaria enunciated, learning the Irken's name. "My Tallest, she... is actually the weapon that I mentioned in my plan. She awoke moments ago and done me in a myriad of cuts with Earthly ice! Kamaria, back up. They need to see you floating." Kamaria backed away and levitated again. The Tallests got a glimpse of the damage she did to Zim. His whole face was covered in cuts, the pink blood clashing against the green skin. Kamaria narrowed her eyes at the Tallests. Something was off about them to her.

"[I don't trust them.]" She said. Her hair began bristling again. "She did all of that to you, Zim? I don't believe it." Red spoke, narrowing his eyes at the levitating human. She caught those words, and that **_REALLY_ ** made her mad. Her eyes glowed again as she growled at the screen. She summoned an ice storm of shards that skewered all over the surrounding area of the screen. Zim dodged the attacks, a fearful look on his face. _Oh Mother of Irk, I hope they're not angry!_

That was another case for Kamaria. She was screaming curses in Latin, yelling at the confused yet rarely impressed leaders. "Calm down, Icy! Don't kill the computer." Purple said to her. Kamaria was unwavered. Her hair still bristled in its flame like form. "Those are pretty good powers, Kamaria-human. That may be the most impressed we've been by something Zim dragged in." Red added. Kamaria's hair lowered, and her eyes stopped glowing, but her glare still remained.

"[You can't flatter me, red eyed imp. Only a fellow witch or warlock, or my master can do such as that.]" She said bitterly. Despite not understanding a word she said, the Tallests frowned at her. "Why so cold? Have you not ever had a warm compliment before?" Purple joked. That was just fuel to the child's icy flame.

"[I don't need compliments from you imps! Imps! I'll gladly slice you apart with my claws!]" She snarled at the two Irken leaders. Zim's blood virtually froze as the girl kept screaming at his Tallests. "Stop, Kamaria-human! Stop before you will be punished!"

Kamaria turned around at Zim. She stuttered a bit before enunciating a few words in English. "End... the taaak, Zim." She enunciated flatly. Said Irken rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner before walking to the computer.

"Apologies, my Tallest, I didn't think she would be so... unstable tempered. Invader Zim signing off..." He trailed off, cutting the transmission. His antennae flattened and an irritated sigh escaped the Irken.

"What am I going to do? We can't really communicate properly unless we enunciate. You seem to understand English, but I don't understand you. Great Mother Irk, I'm not even familiar with the language you're speaking." He began pacing around, much to Kamaria's disinterest. She sat down on the floor and laid a hand on her chin as she watched the Irken pace around.

"Aha! I've got the perfect idea!" Zim exclaimed, startling Kamaria, who yelled a string of curses in Latin. "Apologies. But, follow me, follow Zim. I have something that may help our communication issue." And they walked towards the elevator. They went up to the level where Zim had a bunch of television sets. They were used the one time Zim tried to condition his roboparents to act like normal humans. He could use the monitors to help Kamaria learn English. He motioned her to the chair.

"[Why do I need to sit here?]" She asked. "You'll be here for a little while. This is where you'll be learning English at. I'll first set up a basic setting that gets harder after a while. It'll be a little overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it. I'll come back in two hours." Kamaria nodded in response, then turned towards the monitors with an indifferent expression. Zim locked in the language instructor program on the computer before leaving again.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

The two hours had passed slower than Zim had thought it would. But there was a perk to the amount of time that he had given Kamaria to learn to speak English: research. Research on what the worm babies wore to blend in with the crowd. But what was the purpose of having them? It would be simpler just to wear the same thing as everyone else. That's what they did on Irk.

He entered the room where Kamaria was finishing the monitor lessons. Maybe this helped her, because if it didn't, he wouldn't know what to do as for communication. Holding several papers and what looked like a tablet in hand, walked towards the pale skinned human. She looked bored and indifferent, and kept that look when Zim walked in front of her.

"Can you repeat this phrase, Kamaria-human: "You are my master"?" Zim asked. It sounded more like a command than a question. Kamaria shook her head. "You are no master to me, imp." She said with a glare. "Repeat the phrase." He said with a stronger commanding voice. "Let me free of these shackles."

"I won't release you unless you submit."

"I am not going to submit to you. You are no master of mine."

"Listen to Zim! I am your master!"

"I shall not. You cannot make me."

"YOU WILL OBEY! YOU WILL OBEY ZIM!"

"Silence yourself, imp. I shall not obey." Kamaria retorted, keeping her calm demeanor. Zim's jaw was agape, the Irken was starting to scream and growl. He sounded like a wild animal foaming at the mouth. _I've broken him._ Kamaria thought smugly to herself. But, Zim abruptly stopped his fit, a smile growing on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. "Because our communication issue has been resolved, obviously. Your speech is a bit shaky, but otherwise, Zim is impressed."

"Why refer to yourself in such a manner? You are more prideful than the Knights of Britain. They despised witches. But now, it seems there is witchery around everywhere. I do not understand, how long was I unconscious?" Kamaria asked, a look of worry growing on her face.

"Well, the year is 2045, so-" He was cut off when Kamaria spoke something in Latin before speaking English again, saying, "No, no it isn't. The year is 1378, right? Right...?" She asked, tone growing worried. Zim's eyes widened exponentially wide. This child was actually older than he was, in a way. He bit his tongue and scratched his head awkwardly.

"I'm afraid not, Kamaria-human. How can I explain this? Well... just, look outside. Here, I'll let you out of the shackles." And he unlocked the wrist binds, then walked to a nearby window. "Take a look." Kamaria looked outside. Strange automatons replaced the horses, carriages, and donkeys. The roads looked paved with obsidian. Humans walked around without dresses or brown tunics, but blue pants, different shoes of different sorts, amulets, and other strange things. Even moreso strange, there weren't hardly any wooden houses anymore, and many of the buildings were enormous!

Kamaria's eyes widened in horror. Water rose up in her eyes. _Strange... was she about to cry?_ Zim thought to himself. "No... this... this cannot be. This cannot do. They are killing the Earth! Monsters! Beasts! Parasites! They destroy my home!" She cried, breaking down into tears. Zim was confused by this. But then again, she was trapped in a crystal for more than 600 years. But sadness and shock turned into anger very quickly. Using her clawlike fingernails, she scratched Zim on the stomach, immediately drawing blood. She pinned him down to the ground.

" **YOU! WRETCHED IMP, I _WILL_ END YOU IN LESS THAN A HEARTBEAT! HOW HAVE THESE AWFUL CURSES HAPPENED SINCE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS?! HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP FOR?!**" She snarled out at Zim. He didn't respond. Despite the painful feeling on his belly because of the skin breaking scratch, he showed no change in emotion. This _really_ made Kamaria mad.

" **ANSWER ME, ZIM! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO IMPALE BOTH OF YOUR EYES WITH MY NAILS!** " She screeched. "It was the rest of the human race, Kamaria."

"The humans?" Then Kamaria chuckled sinisterly, with a bit of sarcasm and anger thrown into it. "Of course. The cursed, _pathetic_ , weak minded humans. They've poisoned my home. And it seems this has spread to the rest of the planet." She said darkly. Zim smiled inwardly, but was very confused. She was as human as every other worm baby on the planet. Right?

"You're human as well, right? Yet you hate your species. I only know one other human like that, but you seem even more bitter than even her!"

"Let me tell you a secret, Zim. I am not entirely human. I am a witch. Those abilities you saw were my powers of psychokinesis and or PSI and Blood of Ice or ice powers. I was born with those powers. My mother carried PSI and my father carried the Blood of Ice. These are two of the most powerful spell abilities one can master. It is a very long explanation that I would not wish to go in too depth with." She explained. Zim nodded in understanding. Kamaria chuckled bitterly again.

"I will tell you something else though, _homuncio*_ , and I will only tell you this once. I follow nobody. The only people I followed are now dead, and I will not call you my _dominus*_ unless you earn my respect. I have no place in this... evil world right now." She said with a sigh, keeping her dark glare. She went towards the door.

"I shall take my leave now." She was about to leave. She opened the door, but it was shut by Zim. Her hair bristled in anger, but only slightly. "Let me pass." She hissed.

"I'm afraid, I cannot. You will not survive out there without knowing about what has changed about the Earth since the 667 years you have been unconscious."

"I can survive out there by myself!"

"No, you can't."

"I am stronger than the humans!" Kamaria snarled. The impudence of the witch was getting on Zim's last nerve. He didn't say anything for a moment, making Kamaria assume she won the argument. She went out to leave, but Zim blocked her way out. His arms were spread out and two cables came out from his PAK and locked him into place.

"You were never really unconscious. Well, you were, but I know how you could survive so long. You were in a crystal." He explained. "Wh-what? A crystal?" Then she froze for a moment. Her eyes seemed to grow with a deeper hatred each time he talked. "Was it made of rose quartz?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "Figures." Zim sighed then looked Kamaria straight in her blue eyes.

"You will not make it out there. The Dib human and a maybe a few others will be out for your blood if you inadvertently expose your powers. Zim does not usually do this sort of thing... but I am trying to protect you. You have no knowledge of the modern times, and there are some things I need to show you in order for you to blend in, survive, and thrive. Try to escape all you like, but know that I am right." Zim said with a steely resolve in his voice. He did not move, even slightly from his position.

Kamaria also noticed that Zim didn't deviate his magenta eyed gaze from her blue eyed one. She wasn't sure if the Irken was lying or not; she didn't quite trust him yet. But he didn't show the signs of lying. His tone of voice wasn't nervous with any stutters, he didn't avert his gaze from hers, and he didn't twitch. Hell, he didn't even move, not even once. She had no choice but to believe him.

"OK, I will stay. But you still have to earn my respect, Zim. You are no _dominus_ to me. Now let me pass."

"As you wish, Witch." He spoke without spite, lowering his arms, finally, and retracting the metal spider legs back in the PAK. He moved out of Kamaria's way, and she walked out of the door. Zim remained behind, sighing somewhat irritably.

"I didn't think she would be that fluent so fast... but I don't understand her. The Kamaria human's strange language... and her spite towards the human race. I wonder where that is from? I'll have to ask her later. But first," He stared at the sheets of paper that fell to the ground when he blocked Kamaria from leaving the room. He picked the papers up. "I have to tell her and show her the clothes of the modern human era. Hmm..." He looked at the papers intently.

"Maybe later. It's been a very exhausting day for myself and that human. Being trapped in that crystal for 667 years and finding out your world has changed immensely must be painful. But, Zim does not care! The almighty Zim will enslave- no, destroy- the human race! And the rest of the pitiful lifeforms on this goddamned rock!" Then he sighed again.

"It is pathetic that my weapon is really a human. Witch or not, she is still human. And unfortunately, I have to house, clothe, and feed her. Great. Not to mention that my Tallest may despise her! This is just great!" Then he remembered the spite in her voice about the humans and the powers she displayed. He smirked evilly and laughed smugly.

 _Yep. This was going to be worth it. Human or not, this will be worth it._

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: This looks more like a filler chapter, but heck, I have to chop it in two to three parts because of how long it might be if I didn't. A couple major things have happened, and there were a few references, in a way. That strap suit was actually referencing the movie, "The Fifth Element", as well as the sudden transition from Latin to English (in a way, but the red head in the movie probably didn't speak that, maybe.). And those * things were a few words in Latin. Here is what they translate to (this may not be accurate either, considering these were translated from Google Translate.**

 _ **dominus-**_ **Master**

 _ **homuncio-**_ **little man**

 **And that's all for this chapter. Stay tuned for part two!**

 **CallieSizemore601, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Child

 **Disclaimer: *points to previous disclaimer***

Chapter 3: Integration, Part 2

It was early Sunday morning. Not many people in the city were awake at this wee hour. Zim was among those few. He typed away at his computer analyzing some of the blood he took from Kamaria when she was unconscious. There was a myriad of details found in it. His eyes darted around, reading the details.

 _Let's see... Unknown antigens, temperature is 86.7° Fahrenheit, blood type is AB-negative. But it also has high levels of radiation that make the blood colder than normal, yet make it flow as fast as water. What the hell?_ The data readings made no sense to the Irken invader. Of course, that being said, the witch did have powers that indeed made her... well, a witch.

Zim stopped scanning the words on the screen and turned back towards the vials of blood. He picked up one of the vials and examined it closely. It looked like normal human blood alright. But, with one major distinction. He saw flecks of pale pink and blue here and there. He swished it around like a chemical in an Erlenmeyer flask and the unnatural colors became more pronounced. He set the vial back and jotted down notes.

"OK, now to see how she is doing. Hopefully she hadn't ripped GIR's head off." Zim remarked dryly. With Kamaria's temperament, he wouldn't be surprised in the very least if she had lacerated the S.I.R with her fingernails and ice powers. GIR was extremely annoying in his own right, and more trouble than he was worth.

But strangely, Zim couldn't bring himself to toss the little robot out.

He walked back to the elevator and went up to the house level of the base. GIR, Kamaria, and Minimoose were on the couch. GIR looked like he was teaching Kamaria the ABCs. "GIR, what are you doing?" Zim asked. "Teaching the snowy wady the ABCs! She gets bored easy though, cans I get tacos? I needs tacooooss... for snowy wady to try!" GIR said.

"GIR, you'll just eat them all. Is he annoying you, Kamaria?" Kamaria rolled her eyes. "You haven't noticed yet? And what do you need me for now?" She asked rather harshly. "I'm going to find some clothings for you to blend in with the humans. Ride among the hidden, so to speak." Kamaria harrumphed with a small smirk on her face.

"So go get the tunics and the dresses and the shoes, then. I can't exit the house in my current condition, and that big headed scythe haired human might come back, and your silver automaton has proven to be useless, so I have to keep the house guarded. Don't you have a disguise that you go outside with?" She asked.

"I have two, actually, silly witch. But I'm going to use my main disguise. The almighty Zim is brilliant!" Zim yelled with an evil laugh afterwards. Kamaria merely rolled her eyes when the Irken just stuck on a pair of blue contact lenses and a black wig. "See? Marvel at my brilliance!" Kamaria snickered at him. "I've known backwards archaics before, but this takes the sweetroll. Sticking fake hair and fake eyes automatically fools humans now? And I thought the humans of the twelfth century were bloody idiots." She said with a laugh afterwards.

"Yes, I wonder how they are so fooled. Probably because Zim blends in so well! But I managed to get a lot of research done, including your height, weight, foot size, and the size of the clothes I should bring back, and Zim feels envy for you. You are taller than me!"

"By how much? A foot?" Kamaria joked. "You are 4'4 where I am about 4 feet even. You are underweight for your size, being about 53 pounds, foot size is about a size 5, clothes size for your shirt should be about a small, and the size of your pants should be about a size 10. I will come back from the closest human clothing unit with as many disguises to help you look as inconspicuous as possible." Kamaria scoffed.

"I am not even going to ask how you learned those things. But that is just unnerving. Go on to the merchant's place and buy my clothes so we can get this over with." She said, laying back in the seat. "I can't." That just made Kamaria shoot straight up out of the chair. "What do you mean you can't?!" She asked angrily, hair bristling slightly. "It's only 5:56 in the morning, Kamaria. No normal human is awake at this wee hour. Did you even fall asleep at all?" Zim asked. Kamaria rolled her eyes.

"No, no I didn't. I've been asleep for 667 years and I need no sleep at the moment. But what was your point sticking that damning hair on your head for?" She asked. Now it was Zim's turn to roll his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, silly witch. This was just to show you my disguse. Though, honestly, the humans should start awaking earlier. They could get more done this way." Kamaria nodded in agreement.

"I would not know. But I do know that humans back in the twelfth century woke at dawn and did much work til nightfall. Only monarchs slept later than others, and gods, I despise monarchs. They believe they could get what they wish instantly on a plate of silver." Kamira scoffed. "Lives don't work like that. Do they now?" She asked. Zim merely replied with a shrug. "Zim does not study the humans like that, but, yes, I suppose. Irkens only live to conquer for the Tallest and for the glory of the Collective. We live to serve the Tallest til we die honorably in battle. But... there are some who are not perfection as the Tallest like. These Irkens are called Defects." He explained.

"Like a defective automaton. I see. So what counts as the perfect soldier to the Irkens?"

"Emotionless, intelligent, and ruthless beings. They are taller Irkens who are stronger and follow the words of the Tallest without question. Smaller than average Irkens are often assigned tasks like a food service drone or a janitorial drone or a table headed drone. I had to be reassigned as a food service drone after I royally messed up and nearly destroyed my home planet during our original mission of universal conquest."

Kamaria tilted her head in confusion. She chuckled softly then asked, "How did you mess up?" Zim's antennae flattened and his magenta eyes narrowed in a glare. "I got overexcited and destroyed half of my planet, killing many in the process. I... regret doing that." He said solemnly. GIR tugged at Zim's sleeve, much to the Irken's confusion, annoyance, yet, slight relief as well.

"What is it, GIR?" Zim asked, mostly to get his mind off of the conversation he had earlier with the witch. "I wanna eat something, Mastaah. Can we make bweakfast? I wanna make Snowy waffles!" Zim shuddered a little in disgust. "Just don't poison her by putting soap in them, GIR. She's a witch, yes, but she's still human in some aspects. Besides, that would make _me_ sick. And if it makes Irkens sick, it can make witches sick. Do you, with your tiny metal brains, understaaaaand?" Zim asked. GIR giggled stupidly.

"Yeaaaaaah. I get it." Zim tilted his head. "Do you?" GIR nodded. "Yeah, Mastaah!" He replied, keeping his cheerful demeanor. "Really, GIR? You get it?" GIR started to lose his cheeriness. "I get it, Master, now can I cook waffles before I 'splode?"

"Right, sorry. Go ahead, GIR." That made the S.I R cheerful again, and he scuttled to the kitchen and began to get cooking. Meanwhile, Zim sat down on the sofa in between Minimoose and Kamaria. "Nyah?" Squeaked the floating moose bot. "Yes, I am aware he might do that. GIR is predictable, Minimoose."

"Nyah nyah?" Minimoose squeaked. "Yes, go ahead and keep an eye on GIR. Make sure he doesn't accidentally mistake the rodent poison for flour." Minimoose nodded and floated away to the kitchen. Kamaria tilted her head in confusion.

"That is your automaton that works?"

"Yes, Kamaria-witch. He's always been with us, that moose. At least he works, unlike GIR. But, that is beside the point. I do need to discuss a piece of my plan with you, so you won't have questions later." Kamaria nodded inquisitively. "Alright, so what role do I play in this plan of yours, Zim?"

"Well... you are going to be another student at the school I attend. The reason for the blending in with the crowd is because you are going to listen to what the students say while just being... well, you. You'll report to me with anything you hear that will weaken one individual, and then we take the humans down from the inside out. Does that call us into agreement?" Zim asked. "In what way do you wish for them to be weaker? Physically or emotionally?" Zim grew confused by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Physically, in which we find out anything that could inflict bodily harm onto the victim or emotionally, in which the victim is injured in the heart, so to speak. All humans have fragile emotions, toy with the heart strings and destroy what is most important, that human will be at his lowest, vulnerable to any other injury and will be easy to destroy or control. Of course, there are always exceptions to these damning rules; such as the person not being vulnerable to any show of emotion. Many witches themselves are like this, and frankly, these few emotionless humans have my respect. It shows they aren't as weak as the rest of their pitiful race." Kamaria spoke with spite in her voice.

"Why do _you_ hate the humans so much?"

"Come again?" Now it was Kamaria's turn to be confused. Well, she wasn't really confused, but she seemed to mask her real reason well. She was silent for a while. "Yes, Kamaria-witch?" Zim waved his hand in front of the girl's face. She came out of her daze and scowled at the Irken. "Earth to Kamaria. Are you ready to speak?" Zim asked with a small laugh. "I don't want to talk about why I despise humans. It's... just I don't wish to say anything. It's something I've always known." She half-lied. Yes, she could tell Zim the real reason she hates humans, but she just didn't trust the Irken enough yet.

Though, that being said, Zim was very, _very_ dense. And because of that, he didn't seem to understand what Kamaria meant. "Why don't you tell Zim? I told you my reason, why don't you?" That made the witch a little irritated. "I don't want to talk about it." She spat at Zim. "Why not, Kamaria?" He asked, only his tone was a lot softer than usual. Kamaria's hair bristled, and, out of anger, knocked Zim down on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Listen... to me, Zim. I do not want to talk about that reason right now. As far as I know, you are only housing me here and I am part of some plan to get rid of the vile plague that is poisoning my home planet. Do with the mortals what you will, Zim, but know this. Right now, I don't trust you at all. If you betray me by harming any other form of life in my home world, I will kill you. And, I can see that you are an arrogant, sniveling imp. You will not buy my respect, but you can earn it. You'd better keep that in your head." She snarled out, getting up off of the Irken.

"Waffles awe weady! Mastaah, you aw'ight?" GIR asked. Zim rubbed his PAK, feeling for any damage. Being pinned down on his back by his human weapon seemed to mortify him. "Zim is fine, GIR." He answered bluntly. "Oh. Well, have some waffles! Hee hee hee!" GIR giggled madly, stuffing the Irken's face with the Earthen food. Kamaria laughed at the expression of surprise. This was the first time he had actually heard Kamaria laugh like a normal human, and for the first time she seemed... warm. Warm and happy, not cold and bitter. If he could move his mouth, he would be smiling, that was how warm her energy was.

"Do you need any help? I can remove the waffles with telekinesis." He shook his head and closed his mouth. Kamaria looked confused for a moment, but turns out, he merely managed to swallow them, coughing a little bit afterwards. "That's better. But why did you stop laughing?" Zim asked. Kamaria just shrugged. "I do not know. I just felt like it, I suppose. You looked ridiculous with those "waffles" in your mouth. Speaking of, these actually taste better than fish and eggs. Thank Mother Earth for that."

As the witch continued to dine on GIR's waffles, Zim glanced over to where a digital clock was. The time read 7:54. A scowl grew on his face as he turned back towards Kamaria and donned his disguise again. She looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Why did you put that on again?" She asked. "The Earthen mall here opens at 8:00. Zim will go ahead and take his leave. Find anything you can do that won't destroy the base, and keep GIR away from everything." He sped out of the house. Kamaria smirked then went down the toilet elevator to the catacombs of the base.

 _Now, let us have a little fun, shall we?_ She thought, her smirk still on her face. Kamaria had quite a plan on her mind. If you can't use your powers, then you can use brute strength.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Grrrr... note to self: start bundling up in layers when going out in Earthen cold. Because this was a bad idea!" Zim said to himself. He shook uncomfortably as he walked along the sidewalk. He shouldn't have been so stupid, walking in the freezing grip of winter. He had no way to prepare his PAK for a software update to keep him warm.

He cursed himself for being so stupid! This was something a primitive human would do if they felt like doing that. Why humans lived in such heat and such cold, it confused him to no end. They obviously got sick if they get too much heat or too much cold, and frankly, warmer, muggy conditions are more common on Irk. However, that wasn't the case on this... ball of disease.

From the notes he had gathered on Earth, Zim learned that there are multiple climates, different environments, and usually, even the humans differed in _some_ aspect whenever it came to where they were living at. Hell, they spoke different languages, and all had some differing qualities. This wasn't the case when he compared this data to everything he knows about Irk. Everything constantly changed on Earth. Change was seldom on Irk. Everything was the same, except, of course, the personalities of the Irkens, and hell, even _they_ had major similarities: they all lived to serve the Tallest, they all wish to conquer planets to add as trophies to the others they conquered, and EVERY Irken, be they big or small, have a massive ego and were considered narcissistic.

These little things did cause the invader to think a little bit, however. Humans were at liberty to choose what they wanted to be, do what they wanted to do, and just, live their lives til they ended. Irkens didn't have that luxury. Every smeet produced has a purpose, and to shape yourself outside of that, to show any emotion, to rebel against the Tallest, you are automatically sentenced to death because you are Defective.

Truth to the matter though, Zim didn't know he was, in fact, a Defective. But he did always know he was different. Being called a Defective would no doubt mortify him and haunt his mind forever. He shuddered at the thought and decided to brush it aside for now. He didn't even notice the cold at this point.

This was a good thing too, because he saw that "the mall", as many of his Earthen classmates called it, was coming into his field of view. Then he remembered the time he was stuck there, all to return a stupid movie GIR just wouldn't let go of. That thought made him pissed off for a moment; too much time was wasted when he was stuck in that damn mall after closing. He was right at the entrance of it, and great Mother Irk, humans were bustling EVERYWHERE in and out of the building. It was unnerving to see all those stink-worms wander around to their vehicles and out of them inside the mall. There was so much noise that it may as well take out the rest of Zim's already damaged hearing. At least he had something in his PAK to drown out the noise.

A mechanical arm came out and in his hands, dropped what looked to be a small red iPod with a sticker of the Irken symbol stuck to it. A pair of headphones fell in his hands next. _Thank you, Katrina. Telling me the names of the musics you recommended proved useful again!_ He thought with a hidden gleeful expression. Ah, the time he did the serenade with Katrina. That was the more pleasant time he had with a human. He slipped the headphones on and plugged them into the iPod, choosing a random metal song, and strolling into the mall.

Chilly air was immediately replaced by the humid heat of over 1000 people's breaths and facility heaters. While the rapid change of temperature was well appreciated by Zim, he gazed around the building, mouth agape in awe. The first and last time he was in here, only a few humans were around, and those few were being kept prisoner by a psychotic security guard. Not like he cared. All he was concerned about was getting out of that hellhole.

But this? He was literally _elbow to elbow_ with at least 5 humans right now! He had to keep a tight grip on his iPod just to keep it from be knocked out of his hand. Gods, if only Kamaria were here. That way he wouldn't be suffering alone.

Speaking of which, how was she? Zim wouldn't imagine her to be doing anything at the moment considering she still has a lot to learn about the current era. If she were doing something else at the moment, that would surely shock him. The crowd seemed to be moving faster, much to Zim's relief, and he went to find the clothing stores. He went around to what looked like a JCpenney's and walked in there. But Kamaria was still on his mind.

 _What could she be doing right now?_

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Kamaria was in the chamber she learned English in. Electrodes were strapped to her head, and she was learning, of all things, fighting techniques! With what Zim told her about the dangers of inadvertently exposing herself if she were to lose her temper, she'd put both herself and Zim in danger. So she decided to learn what humans consider "fighting styles". She was actually impressed with them as well; there were some that could be lethal if performed correctly. Of course, if she struck the main vein in the neck with one of her nails, that victim could bleed to death.

But, unfortunately, using your fingernails so many times on living flesh will eventually dull them down, and she _**hated**_ when her fingernails were dull. So she had to find some other way to defend herself and/or Zim if it came down to that. He was such a fool to her, it seems. A little green, arrogant, prideful, power mad, and narcissistic imp was all she saw. But, she did have to thank him though.

She had to thank him for setting her free, letting her learn these things. It'll help the _Elementum*_ Clan flourish... if there were even any members of her Clan left anymore. The more she thought about it made her furious. She punched the air with fast flurries of combinations. They were literally a blur to the naked eye. She kicked the air in a manner that would have looked like a head kick. She repeated the action, going lower each time, following the human man in the demonstration video.

Strangely though, the more she fought her invisible opponent, the more she thought about Zim. Kamaria learned many about him just by looking into the Irken's magenta eyes. She used her psychic abilities at will a myriad of times. It helps her know who she could trust. But she trust Zim? Kamaria was very unsure of that right at the moment. She learned more than he even realized when they had that brief discussion, which felt like it was merely moments ago.

He had traits that made him different than the rest of his own kind. First and foremost, his height was a factor, but she also saw through his eyes that the rest of his race seldom gets taller than 5 foot, so they shouldn't have run Zim down too much with his height. But that wasn't all that set him different. Remembering the discussion they had earlier, he said that Defective invaders usually had emotions to the contrast of an unfeeling Irken Soldier. The day they met, he stood and locked his gaze with hers. He didn't show fear, but had concern for her. The way Zim had talked to her when she tried to leave this very room that day, it reminded her so much of her now long-dead father.

Kamaria cursed a small bit in Latin. Thinking about all of that brought back too many painful memories... all of them brought upon her by those damn humans! They stripped her of everything! Her family, her childhood, her innocence, even her freedom. And now, 667 years later, she has been freed to get her vengeance on the descendants of those who took everything she cared about away from her. The thought of that brought a leering smile on Kamaria.

"Hi, Snowy! Why you smiling?" She heard an innocent, high pitched voice say. Kamaria turned around and saw GIR, looking up at her with wide cyan eyes. "What do you want, automaton? I am doing something right at this moment." She said with a glare. "Oh. That's what Mastaah always says! You two must weally looooooovvvvvvee each other!" He said with a giggle. Kamaria looked very confused.

"I don't know what you mean. I am unable to feel love towards anyone I barely know. What kind of machine are you?" She asked, irritated, but still confused. "I's got a piggy!" He giggled stupidly. Kamaria flattened her eyes in annoyance. It was like talking to a stonewall. She sighed in annoyance. "I don't have the time for this." And Kamaria began to walk out of the learning chamber. GIR followed suit, exiting the room last.

Kamaria went back up to the house portion of the base. She was greeted by a nudge from Minimoose, and a back hug from GIR. "SURPRISE! I FOLLOWED YOU!" That was a mistake, as Kamaria reacted by flipping the robot over and slamming him on the ground. "Yay! That hurt!" GIR giggled. Kamaria narrowed her eyes at the S.I.R unit in distaste. "Nyah nyah?" Minimoose squeaked in confusion. "I don't understand. Were you asking if I was alright?" Minimoose shook his head and pointed a nub at GIR.

"I didn't want to take any chances." Kamaria said with a sardonic smile. If Minimoose was capable of doing so, the robot would have scowled at her. "Nyah." He squeaked out. "Oh, it'll be fine. It's not like I damaged the offending thing." And she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. A small grin grew on her face as the thought of Zim again.

"Maybe he has gone crazy trying to find me tunics and dresses and items such as that." She said with a giggle. With what she knew of the Irken invader, she figured he would easily lose his temperament if a human rubbed him the wrong way. "Maybe he could actually put up a fight with one of those damning primates. It sickens me that I am of the same species as those... morons." Kamaria frowned. She was now growing bored with sitting on the sofa. And that brought Zim back on her mind. She was getting irritated of waiting on him.

 _When are you coming back?_

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Never before has he been so... frustrated! Zim couldn't understand how these wretched humans could find their clothings when the stores themselves were just mazes! He was a rat in a maze in this store that stunk of perfumes. And by the looks of it, other than a few service drones, he was the only male in the store! He looked around whilst still listening to music. There were clothes of many sorts and fashions, colors and such.

He went over to where there were advertisings of female clothings and examined a shirt. It was purple, had an owl on it, and was studded with rhinestones. The owl was sparkly enough to bring the rose quartz crystal he had in his PAK to shame! But it looked too feminine, and Kamaria didn't really act too feminine. At least, not to Zim.

He put the shirt back on the rack and examined some more. But he was proven to be disappointed. They all looked to girly for the Irken's liking. "Great gods, how hard is it to find some damn clothes?!" He hissed, louder than normal, considering he had headphones on. At least nobody noticed him.

He walked away from that rack and to a little table object. There were pairs of pants and band shirts. There were a couple small ones, both in different sizes, that intrigued him. The band shirts in mind were a few small Metallica shirts. For whatever reason in the world, the little Irken wanted a few, just to have something different. He picked them up and examined them. They looked a bit too big, but they have started making those kinds of shirts in smaller sizes. It didn't surprise him there were a couple smaller ones underneath. Tucking them under his arm, he went to another part of the store.

As the time grew on, however, Zim began to get even more infuriated. Nothing he saw seemed to catch his eye, and they didn't look very good either. He facepalmed in frustration, slapping himself repeatedly. "I should have brought her with me." He grumbled to himself. A female human walked towards him.

"Excuse me, young man, may I be able to help you?" She asked. Zim turned around, somehow hearing the woman. He pulled his headphones down onto his neck. "Leave me, service drone, I can find clothes! I can!" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looks like you're gonna rip several shirts off their racks if you don't find what you're looking for in the next thirteen seconds. Buuuuuut, if you insist you got this, be my guest." She said, walking away.

"No, wait! I changed my mind! Zim has changed his mind!" He yelled. The woman smirked then turned around and walked back towards the Irken. "OK. What do you have in mind? Why are you in the girl's clothes aisle?" Zim rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not buying most of these clothings for myself. I'm buying them for a female." The woman smiled and squealed briefly, much to Zim's confusion and slight annoyance.

"That's so sweet! I'll definitely help! Follow me, just tell me what she's looking for, and I'll help out with the rest!" She took Zim's arm and they ran down a few corridors. They stopped near several clothes racks. "Ok! Do you know what she likes in clothes?" The woman asked. Zim paused for a moment, trying to think. Of course, he didn't really know what kind of colors or such Kamaria wanted. Damn, this was going to be tough, but he had to go with gut instinct on this judgment.

"Probably try clothings with dark colors with shades of purple and blue. Those are for shirts, and they need to be a small, she is only eleven. As for a jacket, probably a small leather jacket, and try size 10 blue jeans. But she also looking for a few dresses. Do you have anything in mind for that?" The woman nodded with a smile on her face.

"Of course. But her dress size, but what you are telling me about the shirt and pant sizes, is probably going to be a size 3 or 4. Don't worry your head, I'll help out the best I can!" And she ran off, sifting through the clothes racks. Zim supressed a few giggles at how easy it was to manipulate a human! All because he was being selfless and buying clothes for a female? Oh, this was rich! Just too rich!

"Well, this has gone well! Maybe Kamaria will be pleased." He thought out loud. Oh, he hoped that would be the case when he came back to the witch.

That is, if there was a base to come back to.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOM...!" GIR sang in the most annoying, high pitched tone of voice. Kamaria's hair was borderline bristling flame, and her eyes were glowing in pulses. How Zim could endure this **HELL** was beyond her. And with how fiery her temperament was compared to her icy powers and psychic abilities, she was wearing down extremely thin.

"GIR! STOP SINGING THAT ANNOYING DREK BEFORE I FREEZE YOU TO ABSOLUTE ZERO! I AM THIS CLOSE TO DESTROYING YOU AND YOUR MASTER WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SALVAGE WHEN I AM DONE!" Kamaria screamed. GIR stiffened and stopped singing. "Sowwy, Snowy... I thought you'd wike the "Doom Song"." Kamaria glared, hair starting to bristle even more, and her icy blue eyes now glowing with white light.

"I **DON'T**. Now silence yourself." And GIR actually did just that. Kamaria smiled as she continued to learn how to cook a pasta dish called "spaghetti", but she had to pause to account for her little intruder. After learning the rest of how to cook it, she took got out of the chair, and went back up to the house level of the base, again, GIR following suit.

"Make yourself useful, automaton. Gather the ingredients for spaghetti and I will reward you with tacos. The ingredients are angel hair noodles, water, "hamburger meats", and tomato sauces. Can you remember that?" Kamaria asked.

"Yeah! If I get this, cans I get tacoooos?" Kamaria facepalmed. "I don't care, for crying out loud. Just get the ingredients, and you may have your treat. Don whatever ridiculous method of hiding you have, then go." GIR's eyes turned red for a brief moment, and he saluted, before getting into a green dog costume and leaving the house... quite swiftly, one may add.

"Finally, some peace and-"

"I'm back, Milady!" GIR interrupted. "And I have the ingredients! Can I have my tacos? I already got some just in case." He passed a grocery bag over to Kamaria. "You are dismissed. Now leave me." GIR giggled madly again and went to the living room. Kamaria began to cook, but then, a thumping noise was heard at the door.

"What the devil could that be?" She set the noodles down in the pot of water and went to the door. When she opened it, she couldn't suppress her giggles. Zim was carrying bags filled to the brim with clothes! He fell on his face, breathing heavily from exhaustion, but that soon turned to a wry laugh.

"Zim is back! That wasn't so rough. Now you can clothe yourself." He stood up, closed the door, and took off his wig and contacts. Kamaria sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Could I at least see what you brought back?" Zim nodded, brought the bags over in front of the witch, and he began throwing all of the clothes he bought, piling them up on the witch.

"Zim! Slow down! How many clothes did you buy?!" Zim chuckled sheepishly when he turned around and saw that the witch was buried underneath the shirts and pants, with a few undergarments and socks thrown in the mix. "I had a little bit of help, but I think she got a little carried away. Find something you may like and put it on. I'll wait." Kamaria selected a few garments at random and went to another room.

She came back in the living room a few moments later. Zim looked towards her. He looked pleasantly surprised when he saw her. Kamaria was wearing a deep purple shirt with a leather jacket. A few of the markings on her arm could still be seen, but that was another case with her legs. They couldn't be seen by how long the pants were, but they looked like they fit Kamaria perfectly. The clothes made her look older than what her youthful age suggested.

"I like these. What do you think?" Kamaria asked. "They look nice... but it's missing something to piece it all together." Kamaria looked confused. "What do you mean?" Zim took out a rose quartz crystal from the bag. It was one he picked up from when he freed Kamaria from the crystal, but it was polished, and it had a pretty silver chain. He tied the crystal as a necklace around her neck.

"There, now it is complete." Kamaria had a small smile on her face. "Well, what happens now? What will we do, my _dominus_?" Kamaria asked. Zim didn't notice the last word Kamaria said, so he responded as normal. "Tomorrow is Monday, so I have to go to the human school. That said, Kamaria-witch, you will join me on Tuesday. I'll explain more in the meantime."

"That sounds fine, as long as there are no repercussions." Zim nodded. "There are none that Zim is aware of... other than being with filthy humans. Speaking of, is there something burning?" Kamaria panicked and ran back into the kitchen, screaming curses in Latin. Zim sighed. Admittedly, he felt a little guilty of lying to her about the few repercussions. The main one was the fact that she will be in the same class as the Dib-stink. Which, may not be the most awful thing. There was the fact that she was only slightly more conspicuous than himself; which was saying something.

Tuesday was going to be very very rough indeed, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Wow... just wow. Over 6000 words and it was nothing but filler. I am so sorry, I thought it was going to be better than this. But, there were a few small things that came out of it. For those of you who were reading this, I am dreadfully sorry that this was a long chapter with nothing but filler. I promise that the next chapter and the final part of the Integration arc is going to be better. And the whole notes thing Zim jotted down about Kamaria's blood at the beginning of this chapter is gonna come in handy later.**

 **And, forgive me if I'm wrong about Zim's height, but I had to account for a few things, mostly that Gaz _may_ be a bit smaller, and my original plan for him was that he was going to be 3'7, which really isn't normal by human standards, but I have my reasons for changing that.**

 _ ***Elementum-**_ **Elemental (bet you coulda guessed that.)**

 **Until next time, CallieSizemore601, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal Child

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

Chapter 4: Integration, Part 3

Monday had came too soon for the Irken invader. With the little bit he had done over the day, he had wished that it were still Saturday. Zim walked on the sidewalk to the Skool in his human disguise and he mentally cursed himself for failing to continue his research on Kamaria. But when he attempted to do anything else that day, he got a face full of wet spaghetti noodles, and great Mother Irk, that stung as bad as meats and water.

Water... _water..._ he began to think of the Dib and what way he might assault Zim this time. Maybe that will change when Kamaria joins Zim in the ranks of the Skool. She seemed to have powers that harnessed ice and snow, and psychic powers. He seemed to admire those abilities. They were very powerful, he knew this.

And the biggest threat to his mission will soon be quaking in his boots. Zim grinned wickedly at the thought. The building he so loathed began to come into view. The bus was also unloading the filthy humans that he so despised. Oh, how this hell will be over soon. When the wave of human swine began to soon dissipate, Zim began to follow.

Not many people bothered to go inside the cafeteria. Most kids had their breakfast at home because the food at the Skool was about as edible as the waste from a nuclear power plant. Though, as a custom all Earth children undergo before the first bell rings, they talk among their peers- an opportunity Dib usually takes to try and expose Zim, with the exceptions of class discussions. The Irken looked around for the big headed child, but never found him. Maybe he was dead? Heh, yeah, right.

Zim scowled when he saw Dib enter the classroom about two minutes before the bell rang. The human child came in the room, slightly disfigured with dark bruises and injuries of that nature. The Gaz-beast must have inflicted bodily harm to her brother again. Dib turned towards Zim and glared at him for a moment. The Irken invader, usually ready to make a comeback, didn't do anything. He just scribbled down something on a sheet of paper. As Dib walked away, confused, he stole a glance at what Zim was writing.

 _"8:16, the time "she" will call. The spider will find her way to the web, and the bugs will soon follow."_

That was what Dib could make out of through the slim window of opportunity, and he was confused. _What did he mean "she will call" or "the spider will find her way to the web"? What does Zim mean by that? Is it part of his plan?_ Silence reign this time in the classroom when Ms. Bitters began her lesson. She droned on about the destruction that occured on 9/11 when the phone on her desk began to ring. The children stiffened, mostly out of fear, and curiosity; usually when the phone rang, it meant that a teacher was calling to complain or a new student was coming. The silence made the room appear dead. All that was heard was the raspy voice of their spiteful, elderly teacher.

"Hello?!" She rasped out, angry that someone had the gall to interrupt her lecture about the lives claimed on 9/11. It was hard to make out, but a male voice with the accent of a Spaniard was heard over the line. Zim smirked and snickered for a second. Dib glanced over his shoulder and saw the alien's small, yet smug, grin. He looked at the time, which was 8:16 on the dot! The kids continued to listen.

"Ugh, not _another_ one! What? Wait, what do you mean, "don't give me that tone of voice", I have every gall to complain!" They heard the male voice screaming over the phone, changing from English to another language a few times every now and then. Zim was almost laughing at this point, surprisingly being able to hear the words the "man" was saying. _Seems like she is getting furious!_ He thought to himself.

"I see then. This student seems... intriguing to say the least. I'll have another student send you her registration sheets. Send Zim? Fine. Goodbye." And the phone was hung up. "Zim! Go to the office. A new student's father requests you get their registration sheets." Zim didn't say anything, but nodded, and went to receive the hall pass- a choker that lights up green when you put it on. He left the room.

Dib began to look worried. "She"? "Her"? Zim wouldn't send a robot to school; none of his machines except Minimoose work correctly! But then he remembered that Zim had freed a girl from some strange crystal with supernatural powers and a temperament of fire. Was it that girl? Had Zim taught her English? Dib came to the conclusion that the language she was speaking was indeed Latin. That wasn't good. Whatever Zim had taught her about humans, they were most likely words to turn her against her own kind. Her powers were extremely strong; and with them in the wrong hands, who knows what would happen if she were to lose control?!

One thing was sure: he had to stop them both, for the sake of the human race.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Later that day, the bell had rang for the kids to go to recess. Dib watched his rival very closely, writing something down... planning. Gaz was sitting next to him, reading a book about witches. "He's planning something, Gaz, and now I _KNOW_ it has something to do with that girl that threw me out of his house that he freed from the crystal! She's coming tomorrow, and who knows what she's going to do when she gets here!"

Gaz looked up from her book and turned toward her brother. "Shut up, Dib. This book is more interesting than your stupid rant about Zim. He's still the same, and who knows, that girl that'll be coming here tomorrow might actually be cool." Dib looked at the cover of the book his sister was reading. It read "Witches of the Elementum". "Gaz, that's a book about witches. You don't like the paranormal. Unless..."

"Shut up! Just because I have a book about witches doesn't mean I like the paranormal, you stupid big headed idiot! Witches are cool and they have enough power to kill everyone in this mother fucking city, and I hope that the girl that comes here tomorrow is a witch that can pop your stupid head with her mind!" Gaz yelled. She put a bookmark in the book about witches and walked away to another bench. Dib sighed then looked at Zim again.

The alien wasn't writing anything down anymore, and was now just staring off at nothing in particular. Dib glared at him, and finally, stood up and walked towards the Irken. He stood in front of Zim, who was still staring at the sky, artificial light blue eyes gazing at the sky. The alien looked bored, and in a bit of a daze. Probably thinking about what to do for his next plan.

"Zim! I know you're planning something!" Dib yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Zim. Said Irken looked at the child paranormal investigator and played the "innocence" card. "Zim has planned nothing, filthy Earth monkey." Of course, Dib has seen that card before and didn't buy it. "Don't give me any of that! I know you knew Ms. Bitters was going to have a phone call at 8:16 this morning!" Zim rolled his eyes. "You tell lies, LIES! Zim did not expect anything of that sort!"

"Then why were you laughing, then? You didn't know what they were talking about." Dib remarked. "Neither do you, Dib-stink. But I could hear the words of the man on the other line. When he had the spells of anger at the teacher-drone, I could hear he was cursing at her in Latin, and that was amusing to Zim. Case closed, human." Zim began to walk away, but Dib blocked his way.

"Move, stupid human! Move out of Zim's way!"

"I read the little not you had on the desk, Zim! '8 _:16, the time "she" will call. The spider will find her way to the web, and the bugs will soon follow.',_ does that sound familiar, Spaceboy?!"

Zim froze at that point, but only briefly. He had to play his cards well at this point. But what does he need to do? The "innocence" card trick failed miserably, but that was because it was a routine card. He had to lie pretty damn good to escape this web. Then he thought of something good.

"Zim was referencing to a line from a book he read at his base Saturday. The call was at 8:16, and the male was led to a trap; and a female woman killed him by stabbing through his heart. Is that satisfactory, Dib? Now move."

The big headed boy moved out of the way as Zim walked off. He didn't believe the alien's story at all; but it did sound like some sort of code. He had to figure out what that meant exactly. He knew the "male" referred to himself most likely, but what about the "female woman"? It couldn't be Gaz. Maybe the girl he unsealed from the crystal? Probable. But that meant he was in for a very bad very... deadly surprise.

A surprise that is colder than ice, and a mind stronger than steel.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Later that day, Zim returned to his base with the registration paperwork in his hands. Kamaria was sitting on the couch, watching another anime in fixed interest. She was imitating some of the moves the characters were doing, but a wave of psychic energy pulsed and knocked a table over. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Having fun over there, Kamaria-witch?" Zim asked, laughing for a moment, taking his disguise off. "I would ask the same about you when you were cackling while I was talking to the bitter woman on the phone earlier the morrow." Kamaria replied with a smirk. Zim was caught off guard with the girl's statement. "You heard Zim?" He asked, confused and shocked.

"How could anyone _not_? You were giggling like a little girl. It was almost embarrassing to me. And this strange trinket... how can it change my voice to make it sound so much like my father?" Kamaria asked, referring to a strange pen that changes the user's voice. "I'm not going to tell, Kamaria. Because you have to fill out this paperwork." Zim laid several sheets of paperwork down on the table. The witch eyed the packet with confusion.

"Full name? What does it mean by that?" She asked. Zim smacked his head in realization. "Right, Zim forgot. Humans have two, sometimes three names. Do you have three names?" He asked. "Yes. Kamaria Kamryn Alameda, why? Do I write that down?"

"Yes, that's the first thing you write, Zim is sure." Kamaria did as instructed. "Blood type?" She asked, off put by the question. "AB-negative with RH null blood. Zim was studying over your blood again the night before last." Kamaria jotted that down. "Insurance? What in Mother Earth is that?" Zim took the packet away and jotted down "Blue Cross Blue Shield", then jotted down no allergies. He scribbled down that Kamaria was bilingual, speaking English and Latin.

"Which country were you born in, Kamaria-witch?" Zim asked. "I was born in Spain, but grew up in England, which is why my accent isn't a Spaniard's. Just write down "born in England", I'm not getting any younger." Zim nodded and jotted what the witch said down. "They ask for the names of your parents. Just put first and last name for them."

"Mum's name is Katherine Alameda and my father's name is Gabriel Alameda. Write that." Zim nodded and did as instructed. "Your name and your Mommy and Daddy's names are pretty, Snowy. So so pretty." GIR sang cheerfully. Kamaria's lips pursed in a small smile as she giggled a little. "Thank you for the compliment, GIR. Run along now, this is very important."

GIR actually did what he was told and wandered away from his master and mistress. Well, Kamaria wasn't his mistress, but GIR liked her. He liked her a lot. GIR wondered if his master liked Kamaria too. They seem to be extremely similar in many aspects, but Kamaria didn't have Zim's massive ego. She didn't care if she failed; she seemed to care about the planet a whole lot.

GIR observed Zim and Kamaria filling the paperwork out. He kept an eye on them for about three hours; which was how long it took for them to complete everything. That seemed to be very difficult. Kamaria was a human from the past, with none of today's records. The best they could go by was by Zim's notes. Personally, the egoistical Irken was proud of that. He now knew Kamaria had a full name like a normal human, which was strange, considering she was from the twelfth century; about the same time the Black Plague was going around. He had to ask how she and her family survived that before she was sealed away later.

Zim folded the paper back into the normal way. "We are set now, Kamaria, my dear! You remember your mission, do you not?" He asked, tucking the registration paper away in a nylon backpack; probably Kamaria's new pack. She nodded and replied with, "Collect information about the humans at the school, find ways to harm them emotionally, and collect information about the modern times to blend in better. Is that correct, my _Dominus_?"

"Yes, that is correct, Kamaria-witch. But why did you call me your " _dominus_ "?" Kamaria shrugged absentmindedly. "You've won my respect, which was pretty impressive. It takes a long while to do that." She said, chuckling warmly afterwards. Zim laughed along with her. "Zim figured it would have been faster, but I suppose three days is better than one." Kamaria rolled her eyes with a smile.

GIR was still watching the scene, and he gasped with a broad smile on the S.I.R unit's metal face. "Mastaah's in looooovve! Mastaah's gonna marry Snowy! Yay!" GIR ran off giggling. Luckily, Zim and Kamaria didn't notice the insane S.I.R's giggling. The witch and the alien were now talking idly, mostly coming up with plans.

However, Zim still had his major question to ask. _Why does Kamaria hate the humans so much? She was upset the last time I asked her that. I still have to ask... but what will she do? How will she react?_ He thought to himself. Kamaria noticed that the Irken was staring off for a few minutes.

"Zim? Are you alright?" Kamaria asked. Zim's antennae perked up and he looked back at the witch. "Zim is fine, Kamaria-witch. But, remember the day before today? I asked you a question about why you hate the humans? And you pinned me down on top of my PAK. I apologize for the distress that caused for you, but why do you hate them?"

Kamaria froze when he asked that. She sighed and pushed back a lock of her snowy white hair. Her eyes were starting to water with tears as a small shuddering sigh escaped her. "Well... you could say it happened a long time ago... something I've always known..." She trailed off. "Could you elaborate on that?" He asked. "My father always drilled in my head to despise the humans. During the twelfth century, if you were a witch, you were burned at the stake. Mother was intelligent enough to conceal her eye marking, but Father did not have one. It was not uncommon for male witches to have no eye markings but body marks. Even so, we and the _Elementum_ Clan were chased out of towns and killed because of our powers... because we were witches. Our clan was our family... and they killed them. All of them. My mother, myself, and father were all the known witches left on the world. It's... awful," Kamaria stated, eyes glossy with tears at this point.

"Those monsters are killing Earth! Our home! They all deserve to die! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" She screamed, bursting into tears. And, out of anger, she backhanded Zim with her right hand, leaving a few divots from where her fingernails landed. She began to storm toward the door, but yet again, Zim acted without thinking, doing the same thing he did when Kamaria first learned of the years she was sealed away in the crystal.

"Zim, move. You want the damning _**humans**_ dead, DON'T YOU?!" Kamaria yelled, venom dripping from her voice. Zim shook his head. "No, Kamaria." He replied, still blocking the door. "You need to move, immediately, Zim! I won't ask again."

"And I won't say again that I won't move from the door, Kamaria." Zim retorted. Kamaria's hair bristled into the flame like form it had took when she first woke. "Then I guess I'll have to move you myself." Zim didn't do anything from that point.

"Do what you like Kamaria, but know this: I'm the only one that can help you, Kamaria-witch. I was the one that pulled you from the crystal, let you in my base, taught you English, and let you use my machines to learn some the ways of your disgusting Earthen life. Now, do you want to wander the present, confused since you are from the past, or with a guide that knows a little about Earth? You will die out there without me; humans are very fearful of magic beings like you."

Kamaria didn't do anything after that. She was virtually frozen in her current state of anger. But Zim knew he got to her. He knew he was right; she did too. Her hair fell and her eyes stopped glowing, but they began to tear up again.

"You sound so much like him sometimes..." She sobbed, whispering the words. But Zim heard them, plain as day. "I sound like who? Your father?" Kamaria nodded and fell to her knees. She was smaller than Zim when she did that, and the wet pearls of her tears dripped to the floor. She grabbed the Irken and pulled him in a hug, which surprised him to no end. But, he returned the crystal child's embrance, carassing her white hair as he did so. It felt like silk, even with his rubber gloves on.

"I'm sorry this had happened, Kamaria. But you will get your revenge. Not today though," Then Zim sighed heavily. "Now I know why you didn't wish to speak of that." Kamaria nodded, still embraced with the Irken, her cold skin against his own. He was warm and she was cold. How strange.

But in his mind, Zim was now confused. The weapon he was going to use to kill the humans was now in his arms, and he was consoling her! _What is happening to me? Irkens need no one! I am not a father to nobody!_ He thought angrily to himself. _And yet... she is so powerful, but so delicate. Like an Irken Sunblossom. She reminds me of that. I don't understand though. Is she doing this? Or do I... care about her? Am I showing signs of being a Defective?_

Kamaria interrupted his thoughts by letting him free of her embrace. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down. It seems she exhausted herself emotionally from that discussion. Zim felt a little bit of guilt for putting her through that hell of remembering that.

He sat down next to the witch and sighed again. What a long day that was. He kept his eyes fixed on an anime on the TV til they began to close. He breathed a soft breath and let the darkness of slumber take him. It won't be so bad.

"Until tomorrow... Dib-human..." He mumbled in his sleep.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

The day began at 7:30 in the morning for the Irken and the witch. An alarm clock buzzed an annoying sound before Zim finally smacked the dismiss button and shut it off. "How long did we sleep?" Kamaria asked. Before he could answer, Zim let out an admittedly cute yawn before speaking. "About fifteen hours. I dozed off at 4:30 p.m and it is 7:31 a.m right now. So fifteen hours." Kamaria let out a tired groan at that. "What time does it start? You know, the school?"

"8:00. We have 28 minutes. And... did you go to sleep wearing that?" He asked. "I suppose. Why don't we just leave!" Zim bounded off the sofa and grabbed his black wig and contacts. "Come on, let's go! You wanted to leave, didn't you?" He grabbed the witch's hand and they dashed out of the house.

They kept running side by side as fast as they could. Kamaria followed the Irken to the point they were bumping into one another. "Is there any way to transport us to the school faster than our legs?" Kamaria asked. "There is. But humans also ride it, and we both do not wish to deal with that. Besides, it helps with aerobics." Kamaria was confused at that point. "What in Mother Earth does that have to do with anything?" She asked, giggling a little. Zim shrugged while still dashing.

"Zim doesn't know, actually... but damn, at the rate we're going, we won't make it in time. Let's pick up the pace!" And Zim began running faster than Kamaria, but he also started doing what he really didn't want to do ever again- parkour over the fences through a shortcut to get to the Skool. Kamaria followed suit, catching up to the Irken invader and leaping gracefully over the fences. She was running faster than Zim now at this point, and was farther than he was now by three fences.

Eventually, the witch and the Irken were at the school. The school bus had arrived there, and the two were panting from exhaustion. "That... wasn't... so difficult..." Kamaria puffed in between a few laughs. "That... went... a little... too well, Kamaria." Zim puffed out in response to his companion's statement. No one really noticed the witch or the alien, which was good for the both of them. Zim preferred to keep the witchy woman secret for now.

"Alright, Kamaria-witch! You'll have to find the principal's office on your own. Zim has to get to our classroom. Is that understood?" Kamaria laughed again. "Of course it's understood, you bloody fool! Now, wouldn't it be time for us to break?" She asked. Zim nodded and once they went inside, they went their separate ways, but only temporarily. Zim went to Ms. Bitters class, where a lot of kids, including Dib, were already inside, and most of them were talking about what the new student would be like.

Zim smirked hearing these statements. Maybe if they see Kamaria, they might be charmed by her. A witch with psychic powers could be able to hypnotize anyone. Be they the Dib or be it himself; Zim was quite charmed by the white haired witch. He stared down at the desk. "She'll make it, she will make it, she will make it, she will make it..." Zim repeated the mantra for a few minutes until the bell rang. After that, he just repeated it softly for the first piece of class.

Then Ms. Bitters' phone rang again. Zim peered up for the first moment of time that day and heard the begrudgment in the teacher's voice when she heard that Kamaria had arrived. "Send her here." Was all the woman said before slamming the phone back to where it was.

"Class, to celebrate more overcrowding in school, we have another new student. Which means one of you is going down to the Underground Classrooms." Most everyone stiffened at that, except for Zim. He smirked a little at their fearful looks. A bony finger pointed at a boy in between Old Kid and the letter M. Like an instant, the child was transported to a hell world, never to be seen again. A new desk replaced the one sent down. The door opened up, killing the silence of the scared to death children.

"Class, please give a _pitiful_ welcome to our newest student, Kamaria Alameda." Afraid of the teacher's reaction, everyone but Zim waved and said, "Hello, Kamaria." to appease the old woman's wrath. When she didn't hear Zim, Ms. Bitters virtually slithered to the alien's desk. "Zim? Why aren't you giving Kamaria a pitiful welcome with the rest of these rats?" She hissed at him.

"Zim already knows, Kamaria, sir. She lives with me. My family took her off the street when we went to England a few days ago." Zim lied. "It's true, _ma'am._ Zim and his family took me off the streets. I'm.. I'm orphaned. My mother and father died a long time ago. I owe a lot to them." She smiled a small smile at Zim when she said that.

"Ugh, this rapidly changing tale of sorrow to happiness is making me sick. Sit down in the empty seat and pay attention." Kamaria nodded and sat down in the empty desk. She rested her hand on her chin and stared at the back of a girl's head. Her icy blue eyes were virtually freezing the girl's head almost. She tapped her clawlike fingernails on the desk, the latter clicking, leaving divots in the already damaged desk.

The girl in front of her, supposedly a popular girl named Sara, turned around and shot a look at the witch. "Is there a problem?" Kamaria spoke, with a voice smooth, but venomous. Her eyes narrowed in a glare at the blue haired girl, who shivered in the gaze and quickly turned around. Kamaria scoffed.

 _Fear. A powerful motivator and drive. I wonder just how many of these bloody imps I could make afraid of me? That one child froze under my icy gaze._

Kamaria's lips were pursed in a wicked smile at that point. But that quickly changed when she got bored and started cutting a snowflake out of a sheet of paper. She froze the water and chemicals inside to make it... well, an actual snowflake, only without the melting! She tucked it away in a pocket in her backpack. She glanced around the room for a while, eyes landing on Zim. He was staring blankly at the wall, pretending to pay attention, but, in all honesty, it just looked like he could pass for being asleep with his eyes open.

Kamaria herself though, was also bored. Nothing amused her, and she was quickly getting irritated with sitting in a disused desk. She began to run a fingernail on the desk, scratching it lightly. After what felt like an eternity of sitting, the bell finally rang, and the children began to leave for recess. Only herself, Zim, and the scythe haired child remained. She picked her backpack up off the ground and walked towards her _Dominus_.

"Where are they going?" She asked. "Outside for recess. Humans technically get two of these; the second one called "P.E". Why don't we go outside now? I have a few things to ask." Kamaria nodded and the witch and the Irken left the classroom. Dib's eyes widened and at what has been displayed. Not only has Zim taught the strange girl, that he dubbed the Crystal Child, English, but he has also won her over to his side! The side of evil, the side that wants humanity gone! He was mortified that he was too late.

But, what he was about to learn, was that he was too late from the beginning.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Look at them... planning." Dib was staring at Zim and Kamaria, talking, but not about what he was thinking. Gaz was next to him, reading her book on witches. She was in the middle of the book, and her attention was solely on that. If the bell were to ring right now, she wouldn't go to her class. She didn't give a response to Dib because of her focus on the book. "Is that book about witches _that_ interesting, Gaz? Come on! I've been trying to expose Zim for months- almost a year, and you don't even care enough to help?"

"I've got better things to do than worry about that stuff. Zim's an idiot, you're an eveb bigger idiot, and, hey, maybe that new girl's an idiot," She looked up from her book to look at Kamaria. "She looks like a couple witches I've seen in this book though; an Ice Witch and a PSI Witch." Gaz stared back at her book. "That's because she is _BOTH_ Ice and PSI! She's what sent me through Zim's roof into the street yesterday!" Gaz rolled her narrowed eyes while still focusing on the thick book.

"I actually buy that she's a witch, Dib. No eleven year old would have real tattoos on their face unless they had really bad or negligent parents, like our dad. But, while that doesn't surprise, the thing that does, is that she's hanging out with Zim. Birds of a feather flock together, bro."

Dib was surprised by what his sister told him. She _never_ believed most of his paranormal talk! All she cared about was either pizza or her gameslave. That being said, she didn't really know what power the witch possessed. Dib kept watching the witch and the alien.

Meanwhile, Zim was now asking the questions he wanted to ask Kamaria. He managed to get one question answered; the question about the Black Plague. Long story short, the plague was caused by a Dark Magic witch seeking revenge on a human. "Well, that was that. But, your powers... are witches born with them, or can witches turn humans into other witches?" Kamaria rested her hand on her chin in thought, trying to search for the right words.

"Well, witches can be Converters. My sharp fingernails have another purpose other than being used for attacks. They are directly required for the Human to Witch Conversion Process."

"Really?" Then Zim got closer to the witch so he could whisper the next question. "Could this be possible for an Irken?"

"It all depends on what kind of energy your blood gives off. It's... sort of like of that anime, " Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", almost. Like, those aspects about blood giving off energy and how it can be used to power attacks. That was what I was trying to attempt yesterday when I was throwing my arm around, but I might've misjudged my PSI energy over my hamon." Kamaria giggled a little bit at that. "However, that doesn't mean I can't teach you. But, I need you to hand me your wrist for a moment."

Zim was a bit off put by the strange request, but obliged to follow the request. He raised an arm up towards Kamaria, who took a part of the limb in her hands. She pulled the sleeve of the alien's uniform shirt to examine the arm. She saw no veins, but assumed that she could still do the scan. Kamaria ran her thumb on the alien's skin, the warmth meeting the cold. Her thumbnail lightly scratched the skin, the feeling of it tickling the Irken. He almost laughed because of the tickly sensation. Kamaria's eyes widened with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Zim asked, confused at Kamaria's smile. "I believe that it may be possible to go through with it without problem. But I have to find some incense, a spellbook, a high spot formed by the earth and not by humans, and maybe something to dig a rut with. I'll also need to know the dates of the full moons, and what time the full moon will be at its highest."

"Oh, I see. But, I'm not sure if humans even keep spellbooks anymore. But everything else, I can get..." Zim trailed off, looking at Dib, who was staring at them, then toward Gaz, who was reading a thick book. "Seems like the fly is about to walk into the spider's web." The Irken said, a smug grin going on his face. Kamaria turned toward Zim, then looked in front of her, and saw Dib coming their way.

"Now I know what you mean." She replied, a small smile creeping on her face. Dib glared at the alien and the witch. "What are you two planning?!" He yelled. "We are just talking, Dib. Kamaria and I aren't planning anything." Zim explained. "Don't give me that! I _**KNOW**_ you're planning something! You experimented on this girl, turning her into this! Listen, Kamaria, Zim is a monster, he's going to destroy the human race! Come on!" Dib tried to tug at Kamaria's wrist, but she slapped it away.

"Listen here, wretch! Zim did not do this to me. In fact, he's the only one I trust in this world. You humans have been destroying my home for millenia, you pollute the atmosphere and the water, and for what? You swine do not know how to survive out in the world without any technology to aid you. The Earth would be much safer if witches were still the dominant race. And ohohoho... I'll _enjoy_ planning that out."

Kamaria had a leer that spread quite wide on her face. It was much scarier than when Zim is at his most sinister, by a LONG shot. Even Zim looked a little unnerved. "Now stay out of our way!" Kamaria shoved Dib to the ground with her left hand and she and Zim walked off. Dib stared at the two, a bit fearful, because he saw a dangerous glow in the witch's blue eyes.

"Oh God, Zim. What did you unleash on the Earth...?"

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Oy! Finally, the day is over! I thought that wouldn't ever end!" Kamaria yelled falling into the couch and startling GIR and Zim in the process. "I guess that you have seen what I deal with, what with the idiocy of the human children. Damn them. This world is doomed to die from stupidity."

"Or from us. Humans are such weaklings." Zim nodded and began walking away. "What are you doing?" Kamaria asked. "Zim has to do something real quick. Do not follow him; it's a surprise." And Zim walked off and went into the kitchen, through a different elevator than the one to his base.

Kamaria was very confused at his actions. But she didn't bother asking; she knew what a surprise was, and she didn't want to make Zim infuriated. The little Irken had quite a temperament. But she did too. Another thing she had in common with the Irken. Kamaria knew that she would rather wait than barge in at the wrong time. Patience was one of her favorite virtues anyway.

She began to think about what happened today and what made her upset. One of the human boys tried to grope her behind. She ended up breaking his arm and hand by flipping him over her shoulder. This was one of the so-called "athletes" or "jocks" that she heard about through hearing some of the "popular girls" talk. Zim was stunned when he saw her pull that awesome move.

Kamaria knew she was a powerful being. She knew she was stronger than the humans. And she knew that when Zim asked about an Irken becoming a witch that he was referring to himself. Kamaria has seen the conversion process when she was seven, when her mother and father were still alive, when she was in the right time. It was one of the few times she was terrified of her mother.

She remembered her mother virtually slicing someone apart with her clawlike fingernails under the light of a full moon at its highest point. The human was bound with ropes on a tree and when Katherine's fingernails struck the ropes, the human fell to the ground in their blood. Ruts were dug so that the blood would fill the rune and the light of the moon would activate the transformation. Incense was used to cleanse the human inhibitions, in the form of gaining unnatural abilities that break the strong away from the weak.

Perhaps she should perform the conversion herself. But there are several repercussions she had to account for: she had to first find the scroll for the Conversion Spell. She also needed incenses and a map of the highest natural point of the city, and of course, a shovel to dig a rut where the rune would be at.

"Kamaria? Kamaria?" Zim was back, and was waving his gloved three fingered hand at the witch. She came back down to Earth and stared into Zim's magenta eyes. She never really noticed until now the color of his eyes. They sparkled a little, much like her rose quartz crystal. They were quite pretty. "Why are you staring at Zim now?" Zim asked. "No reason. Are you done with what you needed to do?" She asked.

"Yes. Follow Zim." Kamaria did as instructed and followed Zim to the other elevator. They went down to another section of Zim's underground base, until the Irken stopped in front of a sky blue door. He opened the door, and a blast of freezing cold air assaulted the duo. Kamaria stepped into the room first.

Her icy blue eyes gazed around the room with awe. The room itself was an icy blue, with a plushy memory foam queen sized mattress in a decorative wooden bedframe. An elegant armoire was next to a lavender door. A wooden drawer was on the other side of the bed, and what looked like a television monitor was. Another lavender door was on the right side of the bed.

"What do you think, Kamaria? I tried my best to make it to your liking." Zim explained. "It's lovely, Zim! I love it!" Kamaria began spinning around ecstatically. She flopped down in the soft bed, smiling as she did so. "Zim doesn't understand how you like it so... cold. He's virtually freezing and you are positively _glowing_! Seriously, you are _GLOWING,_ Kamaria-witch!"

"Hm?" Kamaria stared at her arm markings, and Zim was right! She was glowing! "Oh, that. That's perfectly normal, Zim. You don't need to worry. This only happens if I experience high euphoria or excitement, in which I'm experiencing both. I LOVE it in here!" She glowed brighter when she said that, much to Zim's delight and relief.

"Well then, you'll like my training area for you. It's next to the armoire, the door to the training area." They went towards the armoire and the temperature only dropped a lot more. There was nothing but icy stalactites and frozen ground. A cold mist blanketed the chamber.

"You must really be in your element in here, Kamaria. But me, this is too cold for an Irken." The witch turned toward Zim. "I'm guessing that your planet doesn't get icy cold temperatures often." Zim shook his head. "Nope, that it doesn't. Irk rarely falls below 50 degrees in the winter. That's why Irken invaders often get special gear if we venture into cold areas. I guess the Tallests believe Zim is stronger; they didn't give me anything but a S.I.R unit, and this planet is always changing!"

"Yeah... the Earth is beautiful that way. But it's better to let it change naturally. The humans are killing their own home planet with the chemicals and the poisons. Curse them to Hell!" Then she sighed again. "Let me stay here for a moment." Zim nodded and went out of the room.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Several hours later, Zim was down in the base with Kamaria trying to contact the Tallests. He managed to get the signal of the Massive. "OK, here we go, Kamaria-witch!" Zim said excitedly. Kamaria nodded, a serious look glowering in her eyes. The faces of Tallests Red and Purple appeared on the screen.

"My Tallests. I have come to contact you about the condition of my plan. Kamaria's integration is complete." The two Irken leaders were confused about what Zim was talking about. "Who's Kamaria?" Purple asked. "I'm Kamaria. Remember calling me, "Icy" when I first awoke?" She asked. "Hehehe, oh yeah! Wait... how do you know how to speak English now?!"

"Zim taught me. It only took a day to do so. Well, not even a day, really!" Kamaria explained. "She is going to help me gather information on my enemies, destroy them emotionally. Kamaria will be the human's doom." Zim grinned evilly. "Yes, but your Irken soldier has a plan of his own. But, it's best if we do not disclose it until we have everything ready... we have a few things we need to do... heehee."

"Well... OK?" And like that, the transmission ended as fast as it started. Zim began to walk away, but Kamaria stopped him. "Wait, Zim." Said alien turned around. "Yes, Kamaria?" Kamaria pushed a lock of her white hair out of her face. "Thank you." She stated plainly. "For what? Zim was only doing what he needed to do." He explained, more modest than he usually would be. "I'd like to repay you for everything. I'd like to make you a witch... give you my powers."

"Will you lose yours in the process?" He asked. "Nope. But, of course, you know what I need, right?" Zim nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I do. I can get the shovel and the incense and the map of the city, but the hardest thing I could get would be the Conversion Spell."

"Alright. I will be in my quarters then." And Kamaria left, leaving Zim alone to think. So much has happened since the awakening of the crystal child. But, is she still a weapon? Her powers are intense... extreme. A surreal wonder to behold. The powers of ice and snow, and PSI... powers to teleport at will. He hasn't seen any of those powers in action. But if the chancing was right, it would prove devastating.

He will have to wait and see if he wanted to become a witch. Ride out the storm. The powers of that nature were something to wait on simply because they are much too powerful for a normal mortal. He didn't know what the process was. All Zim knew was that he was going to bleed into a strange rune dug into the ground under the light of a full moon at midnight. Dib would be quaking in his boots.

"It is only a matter of time. The beginning of the end is soon coming... hehehehe..."

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meanwhile, at the Membrane household, Dib was watching a rerun of "Mysterious Mysteries" while Gaz was in her room reading her book. The rerun was just something stupid; the Mystery of Chickenfoot, which was really just some stupid restaurant guy in a chicken costume. Nothing else was on that he wanted to watch, not even on the channel with all the animes..

"You're still watching that stupid show?" A harsh feminine voice asked the big headed child. "Nothing else is on, Gaz, so I'm just boring myself to death with this stupid rerun." Gaz rolled her narrowed eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, here's my book. You want to read it or do I have to turn it in?"

"Oh, oh, sure! Of course, let me see it!" Dib exclaimed. Gaz threw the book at Dib, huffed, and walked off. Dib hurriedly opened it.

"Alright... let's see what I'm dealing with." And Dib began reading, learning about Kamaria's powers. He had to do this. The fate of the Earth was at stake!

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Whew! Finally got this chapter completed! I originally planned to update this on Christmas, but I didn't think this chapter would be THIS long! We hit over 7500 words this time! *celebrates* Thus, this is the end of the Integration arc, and begins the Persistent Pestilence arc.**


End file.
